Lost in Tokyo 3
by Ayame Sakurazaka
Summary: Após a derrota dos anjos, um novo piloto aparece. para ajudar na luta contra um novo inimigo Capitulos 12 a 26 ONLINE!
1. Mais um louco na região

**Capitulo 1 – Mais um louco na Região**

Era mais um dia ocioso na escola, Shinji e seus fieis companheiros Toji (Com seus transplantes de ultima geração, bancados pela NERV) e Kensuke estão juntos em suas respectivas carteiras, jogando uma conversa fora, quando o Sensei chega à classe e já diz:

-Hoje temos um novo estudante vindo de exterior.

-Ahhhh, será que é outro piloto? - pergunta Shinji

-Num sei, os anjos já foram exterminados, não? - pergunta Kensuke

-Não tenho certeza... - responde Shinji

-Não deve ser, porque levariam tanto tempo para me substituir, hehehe - Brinca Touji.

-Olá, meu nome é Daron Way, vim dos Estados Unidos da América (nesse momento, ocorre um OOOHHHHHHH geral na classe), estado da Califórnia, de Los Angeles, Hollywood Boulevard...

-Ei, onde fica isso?-Pergunta um aluno

-Bem... Os EUA ficam na América do Norte, longe pra caramba daqui, dão umas 24 horas de avião, sem contar as escalas, Los Angeles fica na Costa Oeste, e Hollywood é tipo um bairro beeeeeeeemmmm grande, principalmente conhecido como o "Centro Mundial do Cinema", mas também tem muita música e outras formas de artes, hehehehehe.

-Não conheço - Retruca o aluno

-Bem, isso acontece, de hoje em diante você conhece, qualquer coisa fala comigo no intervalo! - Propõe Daron

-Meu jovem, muito obrigado pela breve aula de Geografia, agora, vá para a carteira atrás de Kensuke Aida. -Responde o Professor

Daron logo localiza Kensuke, acenando com a mão. Conforme Daron vai andando, ele escuta as conversas dos alunos. "Nossa, porque alguém ia vir dos EUA pra cá?" "Nossa, como o jeito dele é engraçado!". Realmente, não é todo dia que um garoto ou garota Oriental vê um "Roqueiro" americano na sua frente. Ele era alto, com 1,80m, mais ou menos, usava uma camisa preta levemente desbotada, com as letras AC e DC separadas por um raio, bem folgada, calça jeans ralada (não rasgada) e bem desbotada, com uma corrente pendurada, cabelo comprido e liso, até um pouco antes dos ombros, mas bem bagunçados, um All-Star totalmente ralado e detonado. Sua cara era de criança quase, mas com olhos de quem não perde a oportunidade de fazer alguma travessura e um sorriso "maroto", sem contar uma cicatriz que corria de ponta a ponta na base de seu queixo.

Durante o decorrer da aula, tudo normal, ele ainda tentava se acostumar com o idioma, já que ele ainda não estava totalmente acostumado. Shinji se vira e pergunta para Touji.

-E aí, ele parece ser legal, né?

-Num sei não cara... Acho que ele vai querer crescer em cima da gente, vou mostrar pra ele quem manda aqui no intervalo... - Respondeu Toji

-Ai... Ai... - Kensuke e Shinji em conjunto

Depois de horas e horas da mesma história sobre o 2º Impacto, o esperado sinal, ou o som "Mais Lindo da Terra" como muitos dizem, toca. No pátio, há uma grande aglomeração, todos parecem estar curiosos sobre a América (ou o que sobrou dela), até mesmo Asuka. De repente, no meio da multidão, Touji aparece gritando:

-E AÍ NOVATO!! SÓ PORQUE VEIO DE FORA PENSA QUE É O BOM!?!???

-Bem, na verdade é muito diferente daqui, é normal que as pessoas fiquem curiosas pra saber como é lá. É muito diferente dos filmes do Rambo ou do Chuck Norris que vocês vêem aqui...

-Ahh, num quero nem saber, vou te dar uma lição por ser tão metido!! - E Touji avança em direção a Daron.

-Touji, é esse seu nome? Eu num to muito disposto a brigar, agora, você tem certeza que vai vir pra cima?

-Ahh se eu tenho!!! - Respondeu Touji

Quando ele ameaçou dar o primeiro golpe, o novato lhe acertou um soco no nariz, mas só um, porque não houve necessidade para outros. Touji estava caído no chão, totalmente grogue.

-Ah, droga, odeio quando eu faço isso... Onde é a enfermaria? - Daron se lamentou

Um silencio seguiu, até que Hikari se manifestou

-Ahh, é... É por aqui! Asuka! Me ajuda aqui com o Touji.

E lá foram os quatro para a enfermaria

-Eu juro que eu num queria deixar ele assim... - Diz Daron

-Ahh, ele que começou... Não se preocupe - Diz Hikari, tentando acalmar o novato.

-Você é meu ídolo agora, esse idiota merecia uma surra bem dada como essa faz muito tempo! - Diz Asuka

Enquanto isso, na classe:

-Nossa cara, que soco foi aquele que o novato deu no Touji? - Pergunta Shinji, ainda espantado.

-Num sei, só sei que foi merecido pro Touji, ele sempre folga com os novatos, quero ver se ele vai fazer isso de novo... -Responde Kensuke

O sinal toca, todos se encontram na saída da escola, Daron ainda está desculpando com Touji, que já o perdoou e que provavelmente irão ser bons amigos, agora os Três Patetas ganham mais um membro, seria um Quarteto Fantástico? Quem sabe...

-E aí Daron, vai por onde? - Pergunta Shinji

-Olha, na verdade, eu ainda num sei, nem sei onde as minhas coisas estão pra falar a verdade...

-COMO ASSIM!?!?!?!? - Perguntam os "Três Patetas" juntos

-Quando eu estava em casa, eu sabia que iria vir para o Japão, mas não sabia a data, quando uns caras, todos de paletó preto chegaram e disseram que eu tinha que embarcar imediatamente para cá, que eles iriam me informar ao termino das aulas...

Daron não teve tempo de acabar sua frase quando um carro esportivo azul vira a esquina a toda velocidade, os Três Patetas e Asuka, que acabara de chegar já sabiam quem era. Daron se sentiu como um peixe fora d'água, quando o carro para na sua frente

-Você é Daron Way? - Diz Misato, olhando um papel.

-Si... Sim, sou eu mesmo. -Responde Daron, sem entender nada.

-Nossa como você é alto, certeza que você só tem 15 anos? - Pergunta Misto, espantada.

-14, na verdade, eu só faço aniversario semana que vem, heehehe-Responde Daron, mais confuso ainda.

-Tá bom, entra aí! - Diz Misato animada

Daron olha para ela, pensa porque deveria entrar no carro dessa mulher, ainda jovem, muito bonita, mas uma total desconhecida, ele se vira, olha para Shinji e Asuka, que fazem gestos para ele entrar. Depois de refletir por alguns instantes, ele resolve entrar no carro.


	2. Conhecendo o Terreno

**Capitulo 2 – Conhecendo o Terreno**

Após uma voltinha "emocionante de mais" de carro, todos chegam em relativa segurança à Sede da NERV

-Senhorita Misato, a Senhora já sofreu algum acidente de carro, por acaso? - Daron pergunta.

-Não, por quê?

-Não, por nada, só por curiosidade - Responde Daron.

Depois de vagarem perdidos pela NERV, Asuka perde a compostura que ela tentava manter em frente ao novato, por mais estranho que pareça.

-Misato, pelo amor de Deus, porque você não nos deixa levar você logo pro centro de comando!!???

-Asuka, meu bem, eu já trabalho aqui há muito tempo, como você quer conhecer melhor os caminhos que eu?

-Misato, vai pegar uma cervejinha enquanto eu vou pro Centro de Comando.

-Ai que menina rabugenta! - Retruca Misato

Em 5 minutos, depois que Asuka liderou o grupo, todos estavam no Centro de Comando.

Daron olha toda aquela estrutura, muito confuso, e resolve perguntar pela primeira vez:

-Senhorita Misato, desculpe perguntar, mas o que é isso tudo, e porque vocês me chamaram aqui?

-Daron, você foi escolhido como piloto de um Evangelion, ou EVA. - Responde Misato calmamente

-Quem? EVA? Ah, aquela versão Ultra Hi-Tec do Jaspion que explodiu nos EUA? Poxa... Desde a Época do Bush, todos querem matar os Americanos... -Diz Daron, em um tom meio tristonho.

-Você é Daron Way? - Pergunta Gendou Ikari, do topo do Centro de Comando.

-Sim senhor!

-Te convocamos porque precisamos que você pilote o EVA-13, um dos "Demônios Brancos"... - Diz Gendou

-MAS COMO ASSIM!!! ELES NÃO SÃO TRIPULADOS!!!!! E ELES QUASE ME MATARAM!!!!! - Grita Asuka, desesperada.

-Asuka, isso se chama necessidade. Nós o recuperamos, restauramos e o adaptamos para ser tripulados. Apesar de nós acreditarmos que todos os anjos foram derrotados, não há certeza, e outras emergências podem ter a necessidade de um EVA.-Explica Gendo.

-Mas esses EVA's de produção em massa não possuem o mesmo sistema que explodiu nos EUA? - Pergunta Daron, em um tom de voz preocupado.

-Sim, mas esses foram devidamente testados em batalha, pergunte para Asuka. -Disse Gendou, num tom irônico, surpreendendo todos no centro de comando.

-Daron, nós precisamos que você pilote esse EVA, mesmo sem Anjos, os EVA's podem ter muitas utilidades, e quanto mais, melhor – Explica Ritsuko, que chega de surpresa.

-Ahhh cara, que situação, mas na verdade eu num tenho escolha! Já me arrastaram pra cá! O que eu tenho a perder? Claro que eu aceito! - Responde Daron, num tom de voz relativamente alegre para a atual situação.

-Ótimo, preparem os testes! - Gendou deu a ordem

-Daron, siga-me, por favor - Diz Ritsuko.

Quando Daron se vira para dar um "Até Logo" para seus novos companheiros, ele repara um olhar de desprezo vindo de Asuka, o que o deixa confuso.

Chegando à Gaiola, Daron tromba com uma garota de cabelos azuis, pálida e de olhos vermelhos.

-Oh, me desculpe, eu te machuquei por acaso? - Diz Daron, preocupado.

-Ah não, não foi nada - Responde Rei.

-Alias, meu nome é Daron Way, muito prazer!

-O meu nome é Rei Ayanami, igualmente, vá, a Dra. Ritsuko o espera.

Daron se despede e vai até o EVA-13, ele o olha, extremamente espantado e muito assustado, se imaginando como isso foi construído, qual a intenção de construí-lo, suas capacidades, mas ele está tão perplexo que não consegue perguntar a Ritsuko.

-Ah, me esqueci, ponha isso!-Ritsuko o entrega um Plug Suit - O vestiário masculino é naquela direção.

-Estou indo! - Depois de 15 minutos, vê Shinji entrando no vestiário - Ei... Ei... Espera ai, to tentando vestir essa coisa!

-Ah não, calma, Ritsuko me mandou vir te ajudar, faz assim olha - Shinji o explica como colocar aquela roupa.

-Valeu cara, mas que coisa ridícula, pra que essa porcaria? Num dá nem pra respirar aqui dentro! Como esvazia essa coisa?

-Nesse botão, no seu pulso, você aperta e ele se encolhe, apertando de novo, ele fica folgado.

-Valeu de novo cara!

Mais uma cena engraçada: na Gaiola aparecem Shinji, andando com um olhar incrédulo e Daron com seu Plug Suit totalmente frouxo.

-Er... Daron, porque você na aperta esse botão no seu pulso? - Pergunta Mistao

-Porque num da pra respirar com essa coisa colada!

-Ah seu moleque, aperta logo essa porcaria pra você fazer essa droga de teste e a gente vai embora logo - Diz Asuka, apertando o pulso do garoto.

-Bem, vamos fazer uma bateria completa de testes hoje, para começarmos a montar seus gráficos, provavelmente passaremos a noite toda aqui - Diz Ritsuko - Você esta pronto?

-Ah, que que é isso! Eu nasci pronto, hehehehe - Diz Daron, tentando quebrar o clima meio tenso.

-Ai... Ai... Vamos lá então - Diz Ritsuko.

Daron é conduzido até o Entry Plug, quando ele se acomoda, o LCL começa a entrar e encher o Entry Plug

-Ah, que droga é essa? Que cheiro de sangue é esse? Cacete, que horror isso aqui, odeio cheiro de sangue.

Após horas e mais horas a fio, fazendo testes de Sincronismo, Harmonia, etc. e talz, é feita uma pausa, antes do treinamento básico. Ritsuko diz que seus resultados foram impressionante, que nenhum dos três pilotos conseguiram resultados tão altos na primeira vez, o que deixou Asuka mais brava ainda, e saiu andando, dando as costas para todos

-Eu falei alguma coisa errado pra ela? Disse? - Perguntou Daron, perplexo.

-Ah não, ela é assim mesmo, muito orgulhosa, não consegue imaginar que tem alguém no mesmo nível ou melhor que ela em qualquer coisa, além disso, esse seu EVA fez um estrago muito serio no EVA dela e consequentemente nela... - Explicou Misato.

-Como assim, fez um estrago "nela"? - Perguntou Daron

-Bem, está na hora de explicar pra você como o EVA funciona... -Ritsuko Prontamente explicou tudo sobre o EVA pra Daron, que ficou mais preocupado ainda.

Após a pausa, ele volta para seu EVA, para o treinamento básico, em um campo longe da cidade. Já nesse campo, o EVA esta parado, quando o ele começa a balançar a cabeça, como alguém em um show de rock e uns sons estranhos começaram a sair pelos falantes do EVA.

-Daron, o que você esta fazendo? - Pergunta Ritsuko?

-Nada não, por quê?

-O EVA estava... Bem... Dançando e cantarolando... - Explica Ritsuko

-Ah, esqueci que ele é comandado pelos pensamentos, hehehe, eu estava me lembrando de um show que eu fui lá nos EUA, que saudades já to de lá...

-Bem, que seja, vamos começar! - Diz Ritsuko.

O Treinamento ocorreu bem, os comandos foram rapidamente dominados, sem nenhum problema, o que deixou todos surpresos, até parecia que ele já sabia que ia pilotar esse EVA.

Após todos os testes e treinos, Daron esta destruído, tentando descansar em uma cadeira, no centro de comando, até que Maya chega e pede, educadamente:

-Daron, me desculpe, mas vou ter que usar essa cadeira...

-Ah, tudo bem deixa eu me levantar... Ai... Pera aí, já vai, to indo...

O seu corpo simplesmente não respondia, até que Aoba o ajudou a se levantar.

-Hehe, valeu cara! - Agradeceu Daron

-Ah, não por isso.

Daron ficou jogado em um canto da sala de comando até Misato chegar e ver o estado do jovem

-Nossa, Daron, que que houve? Tá de ressaca?

-Não, foram só umas 15 horas de teste mais seis de treinamento, só isso... (Claro que foi força de expressão)

-Ah, então, já tem onde ficar?

-Não, num sei nem onde estão minhas coisas...

-JÁ SEI!!!! Por que você num vai morar na minha casa?

-O QUEEEE??????????? MAS COMO ASSIM!?!?!?!! QUE PROPOSTA INDECENTE É ESSA??????

-Não se preocupa! O Shinji e a Asuka também moram lá... Huumm, se bem que isso me cria um problema de logística... Como eu vou colocar quatro adolescentes naquele meu AP miudinho? Me espera aqui, vou ver se eu dou um jeito.

-Num se preocupa, num tenho muitas condições de sair daqui por conta própria mesmo...

Depois de uma hora, Daron ficou jogado no centro de comando, conversando com vários funcionários e técnicos, Misato volta, extremamente alegre, mais do que o normal.

-Você num vai acreditar! Eu consegui um AP novo!

-Que maravilha é trabalhar em uma organização como essa, né?

-É mesmo, vamos pegar Shinji e Asuka e vamos para meu Apezinho novinho, hihihihi.


	3. “Casanova

**Capitulo 3 – "Casanova"**

Outra viagem conturbada até chegarem ao apartamento onde Shinji e Asuka estão.

-Shinji, Asuka, arrumem suas coisas, estamos nos mudando! - Gritou Mistao

-Mas, como assim, por quê? - Pergunta Shinji.

-É, que loucura é essa Misato? - Diz Asuka

-Bem, é que vamos ter mais um "inquilino"- Misato explica.

-É o Daron? É, ele é legal, acho que vai ser bom - Disse Shinji, deixando todos surpresos com seu otimismo.

-Ah não, mais um não, por favor, Misato! Não agüento mais tarados e "bakas" atrás de mim! - Diz Asuka, reclamando, para variar um pouquinho.

-Tarados? Quem? E o que quer dizer "Baka"? – Pergunta Daron que chegou de surpresa.

-Daron! Na verdade, Asuka é meio "neurótica", acha que todos os garotos ficam atrás dela - Explica Shinji, no ouvido de Daron, para Asuka não escutar.

-Bem, faz sentido ela se sentir um pouco "perseguida", mas o que quer dizer Baka? – Pergunta Daron, sem se preocupar se Asuka estava ouvindo.

- Ei! O que vocês estão falando sobre mim?

-Na... Na... Nada!- Diz Shinji

-Na verdade, ele me falou que você acha que todos os garotos estão atrás de você, realmente, você é muito linda, mas não são todos que estão atrás de você – Diz Daron, explicando seu ponto de vista. Um silencio se seguiu, todos pararam tudo. - Que foi? Falei besteira?

-Não, deixa, vamos continuar... - Disse Misato

Após duas horas, arrumando caixas e mais caixas (15 minutos para as coisas do Shinji e o resto para as coisas da Asuka) todos estão prontos para sair, até que Shinji se lembra de algo.

-Pera ai, a gente num ta esquecendo de nada, ou melhor, de ninguém?

-Ai meu Deus, o Penpen!- Diz Misato

-Penpen? - Pergunta Daron

-Ai, que droga, porque a gente num deixa aquele bicho chato aí? - Asuka reclamava.

Misato saiu e voltou rapidamente com o pinguinzinho de água quente nos braços

-Toma Daron, vai com ele pra ir se acostumando!

-Ah, que bonitinho! E ai meu camaradinha, vai bem? - Diz Daron à Penpen, que responde com um som estranho.

Misato parecia uma criança preste a abrir seu novo presente quando chegou ao novo prédio, saiu correndo do carro e logo subiu. Curiosamente, era um dos prédios mais luxuosos de Tokyo-3, e como a cereja no topo do bolo, o AP da Misato estava no topo do prédio... Isso mesmo, a Cobertura, em dois níveis (andares), gigantesca, com direito a uma piscina (bem grande) no terraço, que tinha espaço o bastante para fazer uma festa muito grande, e ainda fazer um campinho pra bater uma bolinha. Todas as mobílias estavam lá na sala, só esperando todos decidirem quem fica com qual quarto. Não ia ser nenhum problema, todos os quatro quartos eram suítes enormes. Asuka conseguiu criar caso, dizendo que tinha ficado com o menor quarto e que o "Novato" ficou com o maior. Ele demonstrou muito cavalheirismo ou que sabia que com Asuka, ou "Pequena Hitler", como foi apelidada por Daron e logo o apelido foi adotado por Shinji, era melhor abrir mão de "pequenos luxos" para se dar bem com ela.

-Ah, cara, quando vai ser a primeira festa? – Diz Daron, sem acreditar no AP.

-Num sei... Num gosto de festas... – Diz Shinji, no seu famoso tom melancólico.

-EI! EI! EI! EI! Eu sou a dona da casa, a primeira festa vai ser minha! – Diz Misato, tentando mostrar alguma autoridade.

-Misato, na verdade, esse AP é da NERV... – Responde Asuka.

Depois de horas e horas explorando a casa, já era manhã, graças a Deus era Sábado!


	4. Começando tudo de novo

**Capitulo 4 – Começando tudo de novo**

-Cara, estou há mais de 24 horas sem dormir, esse fuso horário ta me matando... – Comenta Daron

-Imagino, deve ser horrível... – Diz Shinji, tentando animar o novo amigo, que aparentava estar morto.

Já eram 5 da manhã mais ou menos, Misato e Asuka já estavam dormindo faz muito tempo, os dois não pareciam ter sono, ficavam conversando, se conhecendo na sala, que era quase do tamanho do velho AP de Misato.

-Mas e você, tem família lá nos States? – Pergunta Shinji, demonstrando uma curiosidade anormal.

-... - O silencio de Daron já diz tudo

-Não precisa falar, eu sei como é e... – Shinji foi interrompido

-Meus pais eram ótimas pessoas, tinham problemas graves, os dois. Meu pai vivia bêbado, minha mãe não estava nem aí, tudo estava bom, mas não havia duvidas que os dois fossem ótimas pessoas. Um dia, depois da escola eu chego em casa e percebo alguma coisa estranha, muuuuito estranha, um rastro muito grande de sangue saindo pela porta, e tudo revirado, eu procurei por toda casa, era só sangue, e nada dos meus pais... – Daron faz uma pausa, sua feição estava mudada, não passa mais aquela sua alegria aparente, agora, não mostra nenhuma emoção, parece que não está "vivo".

-Eu olhei aquilo e não entendia, eu era muito pequeno, uns 6 ou 7 anos... Eu pensava comigo mesmo "Nossa, o que aconteceu aqui? Ah, tudo bem, meus pais já já voltam e me ajudam com essa bagunça". Eu esperei no meu quarto, uma, duas, três horas, até que eu resolvo sair de casa e ver se vinha alguém lá fora, até que passa um carro da policia, o policial era um conhecido nosso, perguntou se estava tudo bem, disse que meus pais não estavam em casa e tinha sangue no chão... Daí você já sabe como é a história... – Daron não demonstra nenhuma mudança em sua fisionomia.

-Nossa... Eu pensava que a minha infância foi ruim... Mas o que aconteceu depois? – Pergunta Shinji, abalado com a história de seu amigo.

-É... Eu tive sorte, um parente, na verdade, não era um parente, um amigo de infância do meu pai, que não aparecia há muito tempo, estava pela região, e logo que ficou sabendo, veio e me criou, sem problemas nenhum. Ele é uma ótima pessoa também, estranha, sim, muito estranha, diga-se de passagem. Ele me ensinou um pouco de tudo, desde conhecimentos básicos até historia das guerras, passando por espionagem, tudo que você pode imaginar, e também uma ótima formação na escola. Ele me ensinou Auto-Defesa, manuseio de armas...

-Pera ai, como assim, você sabe atirar?!? – Pergunta Shinji, espantado.

-Pô, se eu sei atirar? Como poucas pessoas, modéstia a parte... Ele me ensinou como usar uma faca junto à arma também, útil em combate em ambientes fechados e quando não se quer fazer muito barulho.

-Nossa... Tomara que isso não seja útil... -Diz Shinji.

-Também não, mas se for preciso... E você Shinji, não aparenta ter uma história muito bonita também, mas conta ela pra mim! – Disse Daron

-É... Tudo bem, já que você me contou a sua... – E Shinji contou a conhecida historia... Mamãe morreu numa experiência louca do Papai, depois Papai me abandonou com meus tutores e de repente, Papai me chama pra pilotar o Robô que matou Mamãe. E também contou a história das batalhas com Anjos, a vida com Misato, Asuka, Rei, etc.

-Ah, que dureza... Mas você é tão fechado por causa disso tudo? – Pergunta Daron, esperando uma resposta.

-Não, acho que não, faz parte da minha natureza... – Diz Shinji, sem nenhuma expressão no rosto.

-Não, num é a sua natureza, sua natureza é igual à de qualquer Ser Humano, sempre precisando de alguém mais, de fazer parte de um grupo, você se escondeu, não é totalmente culpa sua, também é culpa das pessoas que ficavam "Ah, coitadinho, o pai abandonou o filho", mas você também deve lutar, andar com as próprias pernas... – Daron foi interrompido

-Meu pai falou exatamente essa coisa de "Andar com as próprias pernas"... – Disse Shinji.

-Então, porque você não seguiu o conselho de seu pai, eu sei que você não gosta dele... – Daron faz uma pausa – Não, você ama ele mais que tudo nesse mundo...

-Você ta louco? Eu o odeio! O que faz você pensar isso!? – Diz Shinji, elevando a voz.

-Ah, isso é muito obvio... Quando, ele mandou você pilotar o EVA, mesmo sabendo que foi nele que sua mãe morreu? Porque você entrou nele? Porque você não deixou seu pai a ver navios? Para salvar a humanidade? Por causa da Rei? Ora... Para você, nem a sua vida tem um valor, porque as outras teriam?

-Como você pode dizer uma coisa dessas de mim?! – Diz Shinji, mostrando um pouco de raiva na sua voz.

-Porque está escrito na sua cara! Um dia que eu fiquei na sua companhia eu já percebi isso! Eu posso perguntar para qualquer um, seu pai, Misato, Asuka, Rei, Ritsuko, colegas de classe, todos vão concordar comigo. Não te culpo totalmente por isso, parte é sua culpa, mas você não está sozinho nessa, se você quiser, vou te ajudar a se "soltar" um pouco, apesar de você me conhecer a pouco tempo, o que não seria nenhuma vergonha para você, mas se você quiser seguir o conselho do seu pai e o meu, o de "Andar com as Próprias pernas", também será ótimo!

Shinji está confuso, como os dois, Daron e seu pai podem pensar de forma tão semelhante, mas ele sente uma diferença... Seu pai tem uma preocupação diferente, uma que só vem dele, Daron tem uma preocupação como seus dois amigos, Toji e Kensuke.

-Shinji, vamos dormir um pouco, vou acordar umas 8 horas (já são 6), quer que eu te acorde? – Pergunta Daron

-Ah não, obrigado, eu acordo sozinho... Boa noite, ou bom dia, sei lá. – Diz Shinji

-Hehehehe, por isso eu prefiro o meu "Falou!" – Diz Daron num tom de voz de deboche.

Shinji foi se deitar, pensando sobre a conversa... "Ajuda? Caminhar com as próprias pernas?" Isso ficou na sua cabeça por um bom tempo...

8 da manhã, toca o despertador, Daron logo se levanta, ainda estranha um pouco a nova casa, mesmo com apenas duas horas de sono, ele se sentia regenerado e pronto pra outro dia cheio e movimentado. Saí de seu quarto e estranha não ver ninguém acordado ainda, nenhum sinal de vida na casa, tirando o som de ronco vindo da suíte principal de Misato... Daron pensa "Bem... Primeiro dia aqui, vou tentar mostrar um serviço, né?". Daron se prepara para a árdua tarefa de dar uma organizada no AP.

Depois de puxar caixa, empilhar, limpar, arrumar, levantar, abaixar (isso tudo sem fazer muito barulho, por que ele já imagina as feras bravas...), a casa parecia novinha em folha, com isso, se passaram duas horas, eram 10 da manhã... "Bem, vou fazer o café! Será que tem três bandejas pra levar na cama?"

Sabendo que o "Café da manhã Americano", constituído por ovo frito, bacon, Panquecas com mel ou melado e suco de laranja não era muito apreciado mundo a fora, ele achou melhor montar um Café À-La Daron! Na cozinha, não houve pânico. Suco de Laranja, sim, boa idéia! Huuummmm, as panquecas? Temos os ingredientes, sim, porque não? Bacon não, meio pesado... Ah, umas torradas com geléia, outras com manteiga! "Cara, eu sou um gênio na cozinha!" Sim, para um garoto de 14 anos, quem sabe?

Agora a tarefa mais difícil, entregar os Cafés sem estressar os "clientes". Bem, Primeiro Shinji, ele um vai se esquentar!

-Aí, Shinji, 10h30min, ta na hora de acorda, fiz o café, vê aí se ta bom! – Disse Daron, num tom baixo de voz, chutando a cama do amigo.

-Huum, oi, bom dia, ta brincando que você fez o Café? Deixa eu ver se ta bom... – Shinji pos uma torrada na boca, engoliu, tudo bem, depois a panqueca, OK de novo, torradas, não tem erro!

-Huuummm, está muito bom! Elas vão gostar!

-Ufa, ainda bem! – Me deixa ir lá entregar pra elas! – Disse daron, animado.

Alguns minutos depois.

-Senhorita Misato, 10h 40 min, eu fiz o Café da manhã!

-Huuum, o que? 10 e meia ainda? Ahh, que sono... PERA AÍ, VOCÊ FEZ O CAFÉ DA MANHÃ?!?!?!- Diz Misato espantada – E TROUXE NA MINHA CAMA!?!?! EU SOU MUITO VELHA PRA VOCÊ!!!!!!!

-Não!!!!!! Eu acordei mais cedo e fiz pra todo mundo, não é isso que você esta pensando! – Explicou Daron, se safando de uma situação constrangedora – Agora vou entregar o da Asuka...

-Ihh, boa sorte! – Diz Misato

Mais alguns instantes depois.

-Asuka, são 10h 50 min, eu fiz o Café da manhã.

-Huuuuummm, que sono, me deixa dormir... – Murmura Asuka, ainda dormindo, até que... – SEU TARADO, SAÍ DO MEU QUARTO!!!!!! BAKA!!!! TARADO!!!!!!!!!

-Eu só trouxe o Café!!!! – Grita Daron – Tá ali no Criado Mudo!!! – Grita Daron, fechando a porta do quarto.


	5. Conhecendo o Terreno II

**Capitulo 5 – Conhecendo o Terreno II**

Após 15 minutos, começam a aparecer sinais de vida pela casa - "Muito melhor assim!" Pensa Daron – Todos vão acordando, indo tomar banho, ou só escovar os dentes. Meio dia, todos estão na sala, cada um fazendo alguma coisa. Shinji ouvindo seu toca fitas, bem moderno pra época, Asuka dominou o controle da TV, Misato está checando seus relatórios para NERV, com uma lata de cerveja ao lado, claro. E Daron, ainda se sentindo um pouco deslocado, olhando para o teto... Pensando no que pode fazer nesse país tão estranho... Pensando sobre sua nova "Tutora" – "Meu Deus... Está mais para nós três cuidarmos dela do que ela de nós..." – pensa sobre seu novo Amigo, sim Amigo, porque você percebe de imediato quem vai ser um Colega e quem vai ser um Amigo de verdade. E também sobre uma outra pessoa que vai ser muito especial nesse período...

- Ah, que estranho cara, será que eu... – Daron diz, sem querer.

-Que foi? – perguntam os três na sala, em conjunto.

-Ah, nada, pensando alto! – Diz Daron – Ah, alguém viu minha guitarra?

-Huuum, eu acho que deixaram ela na garagem, ela tava embrulhada em um papel preto? – Pergunta Misato.

-Sim, ela estava dentro da Case, que tava enrolada. Posso ir pegar ela lá? Já vou deixar ela no quarto... – Diz Daron, num tom de voz animado.

-Ah, claro, pega a chave em cima da mesa! – Responde Misato

-Ah, que bom! Mais um músico em casa! Será que esse consegue me animar? – Diz Asuka, num tom provocante.

-Bem, vamos ver, não é? Acho que vai ser fácil. – Responde Daron, deixando a garota com uma cara de "Sim, quero só ver".

Daron sai correndo da casa, desce como se o prédio estivesse em chamas, chega na garagem e logo encontra seus "Bebês" ao lado do carro. Sua guitarra, amplificador e uma mochila com várias tranqueiras, cabos, palhetas, fios, tomadas, extensões, resumindo: Equipamento para preparar um show quase...

10 minutos depois, Daron chega no AP com toda sua parafernália, e começa a monta-la na sala.

-Senhorita Misato, se importa se eu montar a guitarra aqui na sala? Depois eu tiro! – Diz Daron, muito educadamente.

-Só se você parar de ser tão educado, começar agir como um moleque de 14 anos e parar de me chamar de Senhorita... – Diz Misato, forçando um tom de voz bravo, que não convencia ninguém.

-Tá bom, tudo arrumadinho aqui! Asuka, que música você gosta? – Disse Daron, num tom de desafio.

-Se vira, quero ver se você consegue me impressionar! – Diz Asuka, se comportando de maneira estranha.

-Bem... Deixa eu pensar aqui... Já sei!

Sabendo que depois do Segundo Impacto a música não foi um dos principais passa-tempos das pessoas. Daron escolhe uma musica bem famosa, nos EUA pelo menos. Da época de Misato. Stairway to Heaven, o Hino do Led Zeppelin.

-Misato, essa é da sua época! – Diz Daron, quase como apresentando a música.

Após a pequena introdução, de mais ou menos 2 minutos, sendo o primeiro minuto, só o instrumental, Daron para surpreender todos, começa a cantar. E bem!

-_"And she's buying a Stairway to heaven..."_ – Após os oito minutos de música, Daron termina a musica, vendo todos com os queixos no chão. – E aí Asuka, acho que eu consegui, né? – Diz Daron, num tom descontraído de deboche para a garota, com a boca escancarada, olhando sem acreditar para o garoto, que apesar de seus 14 anos, toca como muitos profissionais.

-Nã... Não mesmo! Seu baka! – Diz a garota, tentando se recompor.

-Ah, Daron, essa música era da época do meu pai! Mas eu escutava ela também! Como você consegue tocar como o Jimmy Page e cantar como o Robert Plant? – Pergunta Misato, se mostrando uma grande conhecedora de musica.

-Ah, não sei, acho que é um dom, hehehehe, resposta feia... – Diz Daron meio sem graça.

-Daron, foi impressionante isso, eu toco Cello faz cinco anos, num chego nem perto da sua habilidade! – Diz Shinji, ainda espantado.

-Ahh! Você toca Cello? Vou trazer um Contrabaixo Elétrico um dia pra você, vai sentir muita facilidade, é quase a mesma coisa! – Diz Daron

-É... Já me falaram isso, mas eu nunca tentei... – Responde Shinji, tentando demonstrar algum animo com a idéia do amigo.

Depois de mais algumas musicas, como Lost In Hollywood, Chop Suey, Aerials (sim, System of a Down era a especialidade dele), algumas acompanhado por Misato, o que foi assustador. Todos resolveram almoçar, Shinji foi escalado para fazer o almoço, e Daron se ofereceu para ajudá-lo.

-Daron, porque você trata a Asuka assim? – Pergunta Shinji, curioso.

-Assim como? – Pergunta Daron, sem entender.

-Bem, ela só mostrou as garras pra você o tempo todo, mas mesmo assim, você continua a tratando bem... – Shinji tenta explicar – Eu sei que ela é muito bonita, mas eu não sei se vale a pena, por causa do temperamento dela...

-Ah, eu sou assim mesmo, num consigo me segurar muito com as garotas... Sempre trato elas de um jeito diferente, principalmente se forem bonitas! – Diz Daron, como se ele estivesse pedindo desculpas – Mas a Asuka... Ela no fundo é uma boa pessoa... Não sei por que ela faz isso...

-EI! VOCÊS DOIS!! PAREM DE FOFOCAR E FAÇAM LOGO A COMIDA QUE EU TO MORTA DE FOME!!!!! – Grita Asuka da sala

-Bem, talvez eu esteja enganado... – Diz Daron, brincando.

O resto do Sábado foi normal, Domingo de manhã bem cedo, umas 08h30min da manhã Daron saiu com Shinji, Touji e Kensuke para conhecer a cidade, fizeram várias besteiras, Daron e Shinji riram do desespero de Touji e Kensuke para conseguir uma garota, quando Touji pergunta.

-Mas e aí Daron, o que você achou de nossas "locais"?

-Muito boas, hehehe, e você Touji, tá com alguma menina? – Responde Daron, já emendando uma pergunta.

-Não... Também num tem nenhuma afim... – Responde Touji

-Tem certeza mesmo? E aquela menina bonitinha, com dois rabinhos de cavalo? Qual o nome dela mesmo? – Diz Daron

-Ah, a Hikari, só o Toji num percebe que ela é caidinha por ele! – Dizem Kensuke e Shinji juntos, quase que como combinado.

-Que que é isso! Vocês tão loucos! Como ela pode gostar de mim? Ela tá sempre pegando no meu pé! – Diz Toji, sem entender.

-Existem várias maneiras de amar... Ela pega no seu pé porque ela fica preocupada com você, e porque você é um irresponsável, e tem que ter alguém pra garantir que você faça suas obrigações... – Diz Daron, parecendo extremamente experiente.

-Novato, desde quando você é tão experiente assim pra ficar falando desse jeito? – Diz Kensuke, como quem quer estragar a diversão.

-Na verdade, eu ainda não tive namorada nem nada, mas pelo que se vê no mundo, é isso mesmo basicamente...

-Você me assusta às vezes... – Diz Shinji.

-É porque você ainda num me viu deprimido ou apaixonado ao extremo... Heheheheh – Diz Daron – Mas então, vocês dois já viram o AP novo da Misato?

-Não, vamos lá!!!!! – Gritam Kensuke e Touji juntos

Após 15 minutos de caminhada, eles chegam na "humilde" cobertura, ao abrir a porta, os quatro quase enfartam, se deparando com Asuka de biquíni, começando a subir as escadas, para o segundo andar, provavelmente indo pra piscina. Misato não estava em casa.

-AAAARRRGGGG!!!!!!!! TRÊS TARADOS AQUI!!!!!!!!!!!! SOCORRO!!!! – Grita Asuka

-Ah Asuka, num ferra, quem manda ficar andando de Biquíni pela casa? – Diz Shinji. Segue-se uma briga federal, mas tudo se resolve sem ferimentos graves, apenas escoriações...


	6. Romance?

**Capitulo 6 – Romance?**

A semana toda seguiu sem problemas, na escola tudo normal, fazendo vários colegas e ganhando certa fama, sem grandes dificuldades e toneladas de vídeos gravados por Kensuke. NERV, apenas alguns testes com todos os pilotos, que estavam praticamente com os mesmos números. Fim de semana de novo... Sexta à tarde...

-Cara, preciso fazer alguma coisa! Nunca fiquei uma semana parado! – Grita Daron, como se isso fosse o aliviar. Ele já estava mais "intimo" com os colegas, Misato, Shinji e Asuka, o que facilitava um pouco as coisas, já que ele não se sentia tão acanhado. – E aí, que que vocês recomendam?

-Ficar em casa... – Dizem Shinji e Asuka ao mesmo tempo

-Mas ficar sem fazer nada? Que saco! – Diz Daron, sem acreditar.

-Huuumm, você quer me beijar então? – Diz Asuka, num tom provocante.

-Ah Asuka, de novo isso? – Pergunta Shinji, já ficando vermelho.

-Não, não é você seu baka! – Responde Asuka

-Eu então? Como assim? – Responde Daron, não mostrando estar assustado, mas não entendendo nada.

-Você quer me beijar pra passar o tempo? – Responde Asuka

-Ah, num vai matar muito tempo, mas claro, porque não? – Responde Daron, já se aproximando de Asuka com os braços abertos. Nesse momento toca a campainha, Shinji que estava ao lado da porta, a abre e vê que são Touji e Kensuke, com a câmera empunhada. Asuka e Daron não perceberam que eles entraram. Kensuke, com sua câmera na mão, quando viu os dois se aproximando, por extinto, apontou a câmera para a cena. Nesse momento os dois se beijaram, Asuka não tapou o nariz de Daron, ficou com as mãos em seus ombros, Daron com as mãos na cintura de Asuka, depois de alguns segundos, que pareceram ser bons para os dois, eles se separaram. Daron olhou por cima dos ombros de Asuka e viu os "Três Patetas" olhando, sem acreditarem no que viam, menos Shinji.

-Ah não cara, que mancada! – Diz Daron, espantado com a cara-de-pau de seus amigos.

-Mancada? Por quê? – Diz Asuka calmamente, mas quando se vira e vê Kensuke com a câmera... – Não... Espera um pouco... Você filmou isso?

-Não!!!! Não!!! Eu ainda não liguei!!!! – Diz Kensuke, desesperado, tentando disfarçar.

-Tá bom então... – Diz Asuka, que vai calmamente para seu quarto.

Os quatro ficaram se olhando, sem entender nada. Como ela foi acreditar na desculpa do Kensuke mesmo com aquela luz vermelha gigante na câmera acesa? Como ela não xingou ninguém? Até parecia que ela não se importava e se deixou levar.

-Cara, tu teve muita sorte... Agora deixa eu ver o vídeo! – Diz Daron

-Tá bom, garanhão – Responde Kensuke. Touji e Shinji ainda estão perplexos

-Oh cara, parecia beijo de filme! – Diz Touji, ainda sem acreditar.

-É, foi melhor que o meu... Até parece que ela gostou – Diz Shinji

-TU BEIJOU ELA? QUANDO? –Perguntam os três, espantados.

-Ah, faz um tempinho, mas foi desagradável... – E Shinji conta a historia...

-Nossa, que horror cara, será que isso te traumatizou? – Pergunta Kensuke

-Deve ter, num pegou nenhuma garota... – Responde Touji, tentando irritar Shinji.

-Pára com isso! Eu posso ficar com qualquer garota! – Diz Shinji, um tanto bravo, mas com certa alegria na voz.

-Queremos ver! – Dizem os três

-Ah, Kensuke, antes que eu me esqueça esse vídeo num saí daí, certo? – Diz Daron, repreendendo o amigo.

-Ué? Por quê? – Pergunta Kensuke

-Porque é sacanagem com ela... Tem que ter um pouquinho de respeito!- Responde Daron, um pouco indignado.

-Respeitar? Nossa, temos um cavalheiro em casa? Deixa eu ver esse vídeo que vocês estão falando – Diz Misato, que chegou de surpresa – Nossa... A Asuka está me surpreendendo... Mas e aí, é sério?

-Não sei, acho que não... – Diz Daron – _Yet..._

-O que você disse depois? – Pergunta Misato

-Eu? Nada, pensei alto... – Daron tenta escapar.

Todos resolveram ficar por lá mesmo, fazendo bagunça, até Misato se juntou a brincadeira, mas Asuka estava no quarto, não saía, Shinji foi até sua porta, para ver se estava tudo bem. Encostou seu ouvido não escutou nada, nem choro, nem xingamentos. Ele bateu na porta, mas não houve resposta. Com medo de a garota ter fugido, ele abriu a porta vagarosamente, e para seu alivio viu a garota deitada, dormindo.

A brincadeira durou até umas dez da noite, com direito a Karaokê, guitarra, todos verem a Misato ficar bêbada e quase arrancar aquele seu famoso shortinho, até Asuka, um pouco mais tarde se juntou ao bando, mas sem brincar muito, só ficou na sala, vendo TV quando era possível. Dez da noite, Kensuke e Touji foram embora, todos, menos Asuka, ficaram um pouco tristes por causa da partida dos dois. 5 minutos depois, o telefone toca, Daron atende.

-Alô? _Oh, icht ister Daron Way, muß Mutter Asukas sein, verzeiht, ich anruft sie! Gute Nacht!_ – Diz Daron, que já se vira com o telefone – Asuka, é pra você, é a sua mãe!

-_Hallo Mamma, wie tust du? __Ich bin fein, danke_ – Asuka continua a conversa com sua mãe normalmente até que... - _Was? Bist du verrückt? Er ist nicht mein Freund! Keine Weise! Mamma, Anschlag, bitte… OKAY, gute Nacht oder guter Morgen, weiß ich nicht! Tschuess!_ – No fim da conversa, Asuka parecia irritada.

-Asuka, o que aconteceu que você ficou irritada? – Pergunta Misato intrigada, já que Asuka sempre falava direito com sua mãe.

-Nada, ela perguntou se foi meu namorado que atendeu ao telefone. Falando nisso, Daron, como você sabe falar Alemão? – Pergunta Asuka, intrigada.

-É mesmo! – Concordam Shinji e Misato

-Ah, bem, na verdade, o meu tutor me ensinou um pouco de alemão, o bastante para sobreviver uns 10 minutos lá... Regra número 1: Nunca cumprimente ninguém levantando o Braço Esquerdo e nem dizendo _"Hail Hitler!"_. Regra número 2: Nunca defenda os polacos nem americanos e muito menos os ingleses...

Shinji e Misato caíram na gargalhada, mas Asuka não gostou nem um pouquinho da brincadeira.

-Como você consegue brincar com uma coisa dessas?

-Bem, é o tipo de coisa que eu falo que se tem q rir para não chorar... – Responde Daron, com um sorriso simpático no rosto – Temos que tirar todo proveito possível de todas as experiências, por pior que elas sejam...

Todos pararam um pouco para pensar nessas palavras... Sábias? Talvez, mas já ditas por outros. Já era tarde, umas 11 e meia da noite. Todos foram para seus quartos e todos dormiram rapidamente.


	7. Saudades

**Capitulo 7 - Saudades**

Na manhã seguinte, Daron é o primeiro a acordar, para variar, umas nove da manhã, logo vê que chegaram correspondências, uma era de seu tutor, não conteve a alegria, deu um grito que acordou todos na casa. Era uma caixa média, do tamanho de uma TV pequena, dentro dela tinha uma câmera igual à câmera de Kensuke, uma carta e um Laptop. "Cara, eu realmente tava precisando disso!" pensa Daron consigo mesmo.

Todos da casa acordaram com o grito de alegria, e foram ver o que houve. Quando os três viram o jovem com as mãos sobre a caixa, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, parecendo uma criança que ganhou um presentão, caíram na gargalhada. Todos se juntaram e viram a carta.

_"Daron, como vai? Sou eu, David! As coisas vão bem aqui nos EUA, sem você aqui a monotonia volta a reinar... Não tenho muito o que dizer, só que sentimos muito sua falta, tanto eu quando seus amigos... Mas e você? Está bem aí? Gostou do lugar? Morando sozinho? Alguma garota? Bem... Mandei a câmera pra você gravar alguma coisa que queira me mostrar, se não, só mande uma carta me dizendo como vão as coisas! Ah, e o PC é pra você se distrair um pouco!_

_Um grande abraço de seu tutor (já que nós não gostamos que me chame de Pai)_

_David"_

Quando Daron terminou de ler a carta, algumas lágrimas vieram aos seus olhos. Só estava a uma semana no Japão e já morria de saudades de sua terra.

-Que saudades da minha terrinha... – Diz Daron, enxugando as lágrimas – Ai... Ai... Vou gravar já já esse vídeo e mandar pra ele! Antes, me deixa dar uma olhada nesse PC – E Daron logo agarra o Laptop e começa a mexer nele, com uma incrível habilidade, logo acha um jeito "clandestino" de usar a Internet.

-Daron... Como você consegue fazer essas coisas? – Pergunta Shinji.

-Lá nos States num tinha muita coisa pra fazer, principalmente em dias de chuva, daí, eu ficava no computador tentando descobrir um monte de porcaria, daí eu fui aprendendo com o tempo...

-Autodidata... – Misato comenta.

-Mais ou menos, aprendi um monte de coisas com várias pessoas também... Inclusive um Hacker chamado Craig "133".

-"133"? – Perguntam Misato e Shinji, intrigados.

-É, tipo, esse "133" vem de 133 Megahertz, ou 133Mhz. É que ele era DJ e fazia Samplers pra uma banda, e no tempo livre, era Hacker... – Explica Daron.

Todos começam seu dia, tomam banho, comem, até que a campainha toca. Shinji logo abre a porta.

-Kaji! Já faz um tempo, como vão as coisas? – Diz Shinji, bem alegre.

-E aí Shinji, como vão as coisas? Cuidaram das minhas melancias?

-Shinji! Quem é? – Grita Misato da sala.

-Sou eu, meu amor – Reponde Kaji, antes do garoto.

-KAJI?!?!? – Gritam Asuka e Misato.

-Quem? – Pergunta Daron, se sentindo um peixe fora d'água novamente.

-Ei, quem é esse? Tenho concorrência agora? – Pergunta Kaji, num tom de deboche.

-Ah não! Meu nome é Daron Way, piloto do EVA-13, muito prazer!

-Agora eu lembro, ouvi falar de você, muito prazer, sou Kaji.

-Kaji! Como você vai? Passou bem? Por que ficou tanto tempo sumido? Trouxe alguma coisa pra mim? – Pergunta Asuka, daquele jeito especial que só tem com Kaji.

-Ah não, dessa vez eu não trouxe nada... Posso falar em particular com a Misato? – Diz Kaji, tentando se livrar da garota.

-Estamos subindo – Daron e Shinji prontamente se retiram da sala – Vem logo Asuka!

-To indo, mas não tentem nada porque o Kaji está aqui e ele vai me proteger! – Diz Asuka, já indo para o segundo andar.

-Katsuragi... Tenho más noticias... Novas partes das Escrituras do Mar Morto foram encontradas, na verdade, só consegui descobrir elas agora...

-Kaji... O que é dessa vez?


	8. Mais inimigos, mais sofrimento

**Capitulo 8 – Mais inimigos, mais sofrimento**

-Bem... Realmente, todos os Anjos foram destruídos, mas teremos outros problemas muito em breve...

-O Que é?

-Conhece as Sete Virtudes?

-Na verdade não sou muito familiar com as Virtudes, conheço só os Pecados.

-Certo Katsuragi, eles são a Simplicidade; Generosidade; Abstinência; Diligencia; Paciência; Caridade e Humildade. São quase os exatos opostos dos Pecados.

-Kaji, você quer dizer que essas Virtudes vão nos atacar? Como os Anjos?

-É... Muito provavelmente, Gendou já está tomando providencias. Parece que nem ele sabia dessa, quando eu o informei ele perdeu aquela sua famosa frieza, uma cara de pavor tomou conta de sua face. Acho que dessa vez estamos condenados... Essas crianças não têm condições de enfrentar esses seres... Por mais que a Criança seja considerada o Retrato da Pureza e da Inocência, na prática isso não existe mais...

Nesse mesmo momento na NERV

-Fuyu... O que faremos em relação às Virtudes? – Pergunta Gendou.

-Temos que achar um jeito de acabarmos com elas, ou nos aproveitarmos delas...

-Não é possível nos aproveitarmos delas... Não existe ninguém puro nesse mundo, nem mesmo a Rei, ou crianças... Muito menos as nossas Crianças...

-Bem, talvez nos possamos retardá-los um pouco, e esperamos que enfraqueçam... – Diz Fuyu

-Já sei! As explosões dos Anjos foram causadas pelo colapso do Sistema S2, se nós juntarmos vários e os explodirmos, causara uma explosão gigantesca, maior que a destruiu as base nos EUA! – Diz Gendou.

-É uma péssima estratégia, mas não temos outras escolhas... Quantos motores S2 temos?

-De todos os EVA's de produção em massa e do EVA-01. A Unidade 13 será convertida para a alimentação via Cordão-Umbilical. Iremos atrair todas as Virtudes para o mesmo lugar, já que eles vão surgir ao mesmo tempo. Na Antártida, pouparemos vidas, mas isso não é prioridade. As Virtudes sugiram lá provavelmente. – Diz Gendou, revelando o plano.

-Não botaremos esses planos em prática sem mandar os EVA's antes, podemos estar superestimando nossos inimigos. – Diz Fuyu.

-Certo! Essa operação será chamada Outer Heaven... Ela terá inicio em duas semanas, não avise os pilotos até o ultimo momento, eles podem fugir ou se matar...

No AP de Misato, Kaji continua contando os detalhes sobre as Virtudes.

-Katsuragi, por favor, não conte nada as crianças... Daron ainda pode suportar a situação, mas não sei a reação de Shinji e Asuka...

-Está certo, Kaji, você sabe quando essa operação vai começar?

-Não tenho certeza, mas em algumas semanas, mantenha-se preparada... Mas que que é isso? Vamos parar com esse clima melancólico! Até parece que é o fim do mundo! Chame as crianças! – Branda Kaji, sabendo que provavelmente não há muito mais tempo para a Humanidade, então... _CARPE DIEM!_

-Podemos descer? – Pergunta Shinji

-Claro! Venham! Vamos festejar! – Diz Kaji, muito animado. Misato ainda estava com uma cara de medo.

-Assino em baixo! Vamos! – Diz Daron, sem se importar se há motivo ou não para uma festa.

-Ta bom... – Diz Shinji.

-Se o Kaji ficar, tudo bem! – Diz Asuka

-Shinji, ainda é cedo (18h00min), liga pro Kensuke e pro Touji! Que tal? – Diz Daron.

-Ta ótimo! To indo! – Responde Shinji.

-Ah não! Vou chamar a Hikari então, num vou agüentar quatro babacas sem nenhuma pessoa mais inteligente da minha idade! – Diz Asuka, muito agressivamente.

A Festa corre normalmente, Kaji "parte pra cima" de Misato, Asuka não acredita nos dois, fica muito irritada, até mesmo com seu Queridinho.

Duas Semanas depois:

-Crianças, preparem-se, vamos para a NERV – Diz Misato, sem esconder a tristeza na voz.

-Ah, mais testes? Que saco! Não agüento mais! Que tal um pouco mais de ação! – Diz Daron, se lamentando.

-Não é tão legal quanto parece... – Diz Shinji – é muito ruim batalhar com aqueles robôs...

-Parem de reclamar e vamos logo! – Diz Asuka saindo do seu quarto.

Meia hora depois, todos os quatro pilotos estão na central da NERV, no centro de comando. Gendou Ikari estava à espera deles.

-Pilotos, há uma nova ameaça à humanidade. Realmente, todos os anjos foram destruídos, mas novos seres, sete deles, considerados as Sete Virtudes, vão surgir parar "purificar" a humanidade de todos os seus pecados. Novamente os EVA's serão usados para salvar a humanidade. – Diz Gendou – Alguma objeção?

-Não... – Diz os piltos, Misato e Ritsuko.

-Certo, Dra. Akagi, passe o cronograma para os pilotos e para a Major.

-Está bem. As Virtudes vão surgir, provavelmente, na Antártida, no local do 2º Impacto, partiremos hoje, daqui à uma hora, com destino a Terra do Fogo, Patagônia, Argentina, onde a base de comando estará montada. Lá nós esperaremos o surgimento das Virtudes, os EVA's serão conduzidos em quatro Porta-Aviões modificados até os alvos.

-Quanto tempo levara para chegarmos lá? – Pergunta Daron

-72 horas, sem contar a parada no Porto de São Paulo, no Brasil.

-Crianças, não se preocupem, nós ficaremos em terra, mas haverá vários navios de apoio nas proximidades e atracados na Terra do Fogo, caso algo de errado. Vocês levaram no máximo 4 horas para serem localizados e resgatados em caso de qualquer problema. – Diz Misato, tentando confortar os Jovens.

Três dias depois

-Ah, finalmente Terra firme! Não agüentava mais aquele navio cheio de idiotas! – Grita Asuka, quase beijando o chão.

-Foi tão legal lá em "Sampa", queria ter ficado por lá... – Diz Daron, com uma voz meio triste...

-Não estamos a passeio, temos uma missão... – Diz Rei

-Concordo... – Diz Shinji logo após Rei.

-Pra variar... – Dizem Daron e Asuka juntos.

-Vamos nos preparar, eles podem surgir a qualquer momento! – Diz Misato, logo que desceu do navio. – Nós vamos passar o plano no centro provisório em uma hora, enquanto isso dêem uma volta por aí.

Shinji foi com Rei até o lago. Asuka foi até a beira do Mar... Daron queria ir com Asuka, mas ficou em duvida, se iria agradar a garota... – "Por que toda garota é fácil, menos a que você quer?" – Pensa Daron consigo mesmo. Ele parou por alguns minutos e se decidiu, foi se sentar ao lado da garota.

-O que você quer? – Pergunta Asuka, logo que o garoto se senta.

-Nada, num posso ficar mais sentado pra ver o Mar? – Responde Daron com calma – É muito melhor ver esse Mar com alguém do que sozinho... Não acha?

-Não sei... Me acostumei a ficar sozinha... –Responde Asuka, calmamente.

Os dois ficaram conversando civilizadamente durante àquela hora. Depois, todos seguiram para o centro de comando provisório.

-Muito bem, o plano será esse: Quando os alvos forem localizados e identificados, os quatro Porta-Aviões com os EVA's partiram em direção aos Alvos. Os EVA's 00, 01 e 02 atacaram os alvos, a unidade 13 ficara na retaguarda com a bomba e... – Misato foi interrompida.

-Eu vou ficar com que bomba? Vai abrindo esse jogo... – Diz Daron, com certa raiva na voz, falando com os dentes rangendo.

-No caso dos três EVA's não conseguirem derrotar ou no mínimo paralisar os Alvos, você irá soltar essa "Bomba" sobre os alvos. Essa bomba é composta por vários sistemas S2 removidos das unidades de produção em massa. Nós os modificamos para eles entrarem em colapso e explodirem quando enviarmos um sinal. – Explica Ritsuko.

-Qual vai ser o raio da explosão? – Pergunta Daron, como se soubesse que estão escondendo algo dele.

-Não temos certeza... Mas vai ser muito maior que a explosão nos EUA, que destruiu a segunda base da NERV. – Diz Ritsuko.

-Então, como nós nos afastaremos o bastante para não sermos destruídos? – Pergunta Daron, quase subindo na mesa.

-Os EVA's vão suportar a explosão, mas tenham certeza de irem o mais longe possível. – Diz Ritsuko, tentando acalmar o garoto.

-Ta certo, vou ter que fazer do meu jeito então... – Diz Daron, demonstrando muita raiva na voz e nos olhos. – Ninguém vai me parar... – Após essa frase, Daron se virou e saiu da sala. Ele logo encontrou Kaji fora do centro de comando.

-Kaji, tem como você colocar um Helicóptero com um piloto no Porta-Aviões que vai transportar meu EVA até os Alvos?

-Claro, mas pra que? – Pergunta Kaji.

-Eles vão sacrificar todos os pilotos... Eu tenho uma idéia pra salvar todo mundo ao custo do meu EVA... – e Daron explica seu plano "secreto" para Kaji.

-Entendo, vou providenciar isso agora, você vai conseguir, tenho fé em você! – Diz Kaji, se virando e saindo em busca do Helicóptero. Logo, os outros três pilotos saem do centro de comando.

-Daron, o que houve com você lá dentro? O que você vai fazer? – Pergunta Shinji ao amigo.

-Eles vão nos sacrificar, e em vão... Eu tenho uma idéia para detonar os Alvos, vocês todos tem que ficar longe.

-Não podemos desobedecer às ordens. – Diz Rei.

-Rei, desculpa, mas eu vou ter que ser sincero com você... Não é todo mundo que não se importa de morrer ou fazer algo suicida, se você é assim, problema seu, comigo aqui ninguém morre, só eu se precisar... – Diz Daron, muito bravo com Rei.

-Ta certo gênio, mas o que você vai fazer? – Pergunta Asuka.

-Jogar a bomba direto na cabeça deles antes de vocês chegarem perto, eu já providenciei tudo, não se preocupem... – Explica Daron – Vai dar tudo certinho!


	9. Ninguém Morre no Meu Turno

**Capitulo 9 – Ninguém Morre no Meu Turno**

Algumas horas depois, os alarmes disparam, são eles. Todos os pilotos entram em seus EVA's e os Porta-Aviões saem a toda velocidade. Tempo estimado para contato com os Alvos: 15 minutos.

-O que será que o Daron vai fazer? Devemos tirar ele da Operação? – Pergunta Misato para Gendou.

-Não, ele pode salvar todos hoje, mas não na próxima vez.

No Porta-Aviões 4.

-Shinji, Asuka, Rei, não se aproximem mais, vou sair agora! – Diz Daron. Ele faz seu EVA voar até o alvo com o "pacotinho" nos braços do Robô, mas os outros três Porta-Aviões continuam avançando.

-Misato, eu vou levar o EVA até o centro dos Alvos, quando eu der o sinal, explode a bomba! Certo? É a única chance que nós temos! – Grita Daron.

-Garoto, isso não vai dar certo! – Diz Misato

-Não tenho outra escolha, ou deixou meus amigos morrerem ou eu faço do meu jeito... Estou vendo eles! Nossa! Que estranho... São sete bolas douradas brilhantes gigantescas! No "3" você explode a bomba!

-Não! Não faça isso! – Grita Misato

-Deixe ele, se ele morrer será um estorvo a menos! – Diz Gendou.

-1 (Será que é isso mesmo que eu quero?), 2 (Agora não tem mais volta...) e 3 (Bem, se eu morrer vou triste lá pro Inferno...). VAI MISATO!!!!!!! – Grita Daron, com todas suas forças. Nesse momento a bomba explode. Foi um clarão. Sem nenhum barulho no começo – "Ah... Maravilha! Morri... E eu não aproveitei minha vida...", parecia algo divino, mas logo depois, um barulho ensurdecedor veio, depois disso, novamente um silencio total, a não ser pelo chiado no ouvido de Daron... O Entry Plug foi ejetado – "Eu consegui!" – Espera alguns minutos, até que ouve o Helicóptero chegando, logo, a escotilha do Entry Plug é aberta. Seu anjo da Guarda! Kaji veio pessoalmente buscar o garoto.

-Daron, você ta encrencado... – Diz Kaji, levemente emocionado.

- Eu sei, mas pelos meus amigos eu me meto em qualquer fria!- Responde Daron, com uma alegria nunca vista antes. – E o meu EVA?

-Por incrível que parece, ele resistiu, todos quebrado, queimado, mas é reutilizável. – Responde Kaji, já no helicóptero. Infelizmente na explosão, os Porta-Aviões de Shinji e de Daron afundaram, os outros dois tiveram suas torres destruídas, eram apenas pedaços de metais flutuando no Oceano, sem tripulação, só com algumas crianças... O EVA 01 conseguiu "embarcar" no Porta-Aviões de Rei, Daron foi deixado no de Asuka e o helicóptero voltou parar terra firme, já que não havia espaço nos Porta-Aviões... Em algumas horas, eles estariam de volta em terra...


	10. Conversa de Marujo

**Capitulo 10 – Conversa de Marujo**

Daron logo vê Asuka no convés, que é quase todo ocupado pelo EVA 02, só a parte onde ficava a torre agora está livre...

-E ai, feliz em me ver? Achou que não ia dar certo, né? – Daron fala com muita alegria na voz, depois cai numa gargalhada.

-Seu idiota, como você pode fazer isso? Como? Me diz! – Grita Asuka, quando ela se aproxima de Daron ele percebe que a garota está chorando, desesperada.

-Asuka!? O que aconteceu? Você se machucou? – Pergunta Daron, muito preocupado.

-Não! Como você pode se arriscar assim? Até parecia a Garota Maravilha! – Diz Asuka, desmanchando-se em lágrimas.

-Asuka, calma, ta tudo bem, viu? Eu to aqui com você, ta vendo? Calma agora... Já passou... – Diz Daron, meio sem graça e sem entender por que ela está assim.

-Eu não quero morrer... Não quero que ninguém morra... Eu não quero ficar sozinha! – Diz Asuka, abraçada com Daron, ainda chorando.

-Ninguém vai morrer... Muito menos você... Eu vou te proteger, ta bom? Você nunca vai ficar sozinha, te prometo! – Diz Daron, com uma voz muito calma, porém firme.

-Ta bom... Mas ninguém gosta de mim! – Diz Asuka, já se acalmando.

-Asuka, que que houve? Você vai ficar assim tão de repente? Cadê aquela garota forte que eu tava acostumado? Essa garotinha fraca num ta muito legal não... Todo mundo gosta de você, mas você tem que ser um pouquinho mais humilde e tratar melhor as pessoas, entendeu? Tem que mostrar esse seu lado mais sensível, não tem que ter medo do que os outros vão achar! – Diz Daron, estranhando a atitude da garota.

-Certo, vou tentar fazer isso que você falou! – Diz Asuka, enxugando as lágrimas dos olhos.

-Bom, muito bom, isso já é um começo! - Diz Daron, antes de cair numa gargalhada – Mas que frio lazarento é esse! Num tem um lugar mais quentinho pra ficar?

-No Entry Plu, só... – Diz Asuka, já recuperada, só com os olhos vermelhos.

-Bem, pra ficar fora desse frio, qualquer coisa! – Responde Daron

Algumas horas depois, um Destróier chega para "resgatar" os pilotos, que iam muito bem, obrigado.

-Daron, vou perguntar calmamente... O que você fez? – Misato pergunta, sem elevar o tom de voz.

-Eu fiz um favor pra vocês! Vocês não danificaram quatro EVA's, só 1, nenhum piloto morreu ou se feriu... Não é o bastante? – Responde Daron, também calmamente.

-Mas você desrespeitou ordens diretas de um superior... Que por acaso era eu... Nós podemos prender você sob várias acusações... – Diz Misato, quando chega o comandante Ikari.

-Ocupação Inapropriada de um Evangelion, Desobediência a um superior, Danos infligidos em propriedade do Governo, entre muitas outras... – Diz Gendou.

-Comandante, então me prenda... A população nunca vai saber o que houve aqui... Talvez outro meteorito, mas pequeno... Um teste nuclear quem sabe? Mas pra que você vai prender um garoto? Por ter salvado seus amigos e o mundo? Me execute logo! Não temo nada... Será melhor para vocês... – Diz Daron, mais calmo que nunca, olhando bem nos olhos de Gendou.

-Garoto, você não sabe com quem está brincando... – Diz Gendou, com um sorriso irônico.

-Na verdade é o senhor que não sabe com quem está brincando... Eu não posso fazer nada com o senhor, mas aprontar um pouco eu posso... Nada grave, só travessuras! - Diz Daron, caindo em outra gargalhada, não desrespeitosa, mas para soltar a tensão. Gendou saí da sala, o Sub-Comandante espera Gendou sair da sala e fala para Daron, bem baixinho:

-Garoto, você falou quase tudo que eu queria falar pra ele nesses 20 anos! Muito obrigado.

-Ah, não por isso Sub-Comandante! – Responde Daron com um enorme sorriso no rosto.


	11. “God Bless the Alcohol!”

**Capitulo 11 – "God Bless the Alcohol!"**

-Isso sim é digno de uma comemoração! – Diz Kaji, entrando pela porta, logo depois do Sub-Comandante ter saído da sala – E nosso novo Herói, como vai? Sentiu muito frio lá na tabua de metal flutuante?

-Que nada, a Asuka me deixou quentinho! – Diz Daron, que olha pra garota, que estava totalmente vermelha.

-Misato, os Alvos, foram destruídos? – Pergunta Shinji.

-Bem, eles sumiram da tela... – Responde Misato.

-Provavelmente eles foram para o Mar de Dirac, como a Base 2 da NERV. – Explica Ritsuko – Esses seres são diferentes dos Anjos, talvez sejam capazes de voltar de lá, ou estar na Terra mesmo... Não sabemos ao certo, nem mesmo o MAGI...

-Bem, não é todo dia que o Ser Humano consegue superar as Sete Virtudes em uma tacada só... Vamos comemorar! – Diz Kaji, desesperado por uma festa!

-YEAH! _CARPE DIEM! –_ Grita Daron.

-_Carpe Diem? _– Perunta Shinji.

-É, quer dizer "Aproveite a Vida". Aproveite cada dia, cada segundo, como se fosse o ultimo da sua vida... Porque um dia você acerta, né? – Explica Daron.

Após alguns preparativos, feitos por Kaji e Daron, algumas compras na isolada Terra do Fogo, a festa estava quase pronta.

-Agora é só começar... – Diz Daron

-Sim, sim, mas antes eu quero te perguntar uma coisa. – Fala Kaji

-Pode perguntar! – Diz Daron animado

-O que houve com a Asuka? – Pergunta Kai, muito curioso.

-Bem, eu também num sei direito, quando você me deixou no navio que ela estava, ele veio chorando, perguntando como eu fui me arriscar daquele jeito, que ela num queria ficar sozinha, que num queria morrer... Sei lá o que aconteceu. Daí tava um frio lazarento lá fora, e a gente ficou dentro do Entry Plug, e rolou umas coisinhas lá... Nada do tipo você e a Misato antigamente, certo? – Daron responde a pergunta.

-Ta certo então... Vai beber hoje? – Pergunta Kaji, parecendo o pai do garoto.

-Ta parecendo que você é meu pai agora! Hehehehehe, eu acho que vou... Não sei quanto tempo o mundo ainda vai durar, então tenho que aproveitar o tempo restante! – Diz Daron.

-Ta certo então, vamos começar! – Diz Kaji, pegando algumas garrafas.

Era uma festa com muita bebida, já era motivo para algumas pessoas vomitarem, mas acrescente o fato de ser em um Navio... Todos brincavam, davam risadas, bebiam (e muito), menos Shinji e Rei.

-Shinji, bebe aí! Quem não bebe não vê o mundo girar e tem gente que não bebe e ta morrendo!– Diz Daron para o amigo, que resolve experimentar um pouco de Whisky, que Daron estava bebendo – Se liga, isso aí é Whisky com Energético (Red Bull) e Gelo, vai fundo mas não bebe tudo de uma vez se não você sai vomitando na hora...

-Ta certo, só um golinho! – Shinji bebe um pouco e... – Nossa... Que horror, desce queimando!

-Hehehehe, isso mesmo, não gostou né? Sei lá, tenta um vinho ou um licor! – Diz Daron, meio desapontado com o amigo. – Asuka, como você ta indo aí?

-Eu? To bem, por quê? – Diz Asuka, que já estava um pouco travada.

-Não por nada, controla um pouquinho aí na Vodka Balalaika... Eu achei ela numa caixa lá em São Paulo... Tava escrito "Daniel" na caixa. – Diz Daron, quase que prevendo o futuro.

-GENTE! TIVE UMA IDEIA! VAMOS FAZER UM JOGUINHO! – Grita Misato, que já estava totalmente bêbada... – Todo mundo se senta em uma roda, nós escolhemos um grupo de números, cada um vai falando na ordem, quando chegar em um numero do grupo, deve-se pular ele, ou quem falou o numero vai ter que beber uma mistura!

Todos se juntaram na roda, novamente, Shinji e Rei ficaram de fora, só observando. Todos os participantes já estavam um pouco bêbados, o que iria piorar o desempenho de todos.

-Ta bom, sem múltiplos de Três! – Grita Misato – 1!

-2! – Daron diz.

-4! – Asuka logo em seguida.

-5! – Diz o Sub-Comandante, o único que ainda parecia sóbrio...

-6! – Grita Gendou, que estava completamente bêbado...

-BEBE! BEBE! VIRA! VIRA! – Todos gritavam. Gendou bebeu uma mistura de Vodka com Whisky, Vinho e Cerveja... Um coquetel da morte, pelo menos para seu fígado...

A brincadeira continuou, todos erraram, alguns mais, como Asuka, por exemplo. Até Maya, que sempre passou a imagem de ser muito comportada estava na "zona". Gendou terminou a festa com uma gravata vermelha e laranja amarrada na cabeça, como o Rambo. Daron registrou tudo com sua câmera. Duas da manhã, todos estavam destruídos, ninguém conseguia andar sozinho... Daron se levanta, com muito esforço e ajuda Asuka, que também estava em um estado lastimável, ambos vão para a cabine de Daron. Quando eles entram, Daron põe a câmera em uma mesinha e se deita.


	12. “The Aftermath”

**Capitulo 12 – "The Aftermath"**

Todos estão acordados, no convés do navio, menos Daron e Asuka. Já era mais de meio-dia, não era comum Daron e Asuka acordarem tão tarde.

-Misato, viu o Daron e a Asuka? – Pergunta Shinji.

-Não, não vi nenhum dos dois. Vou acordar a Asuka, você pode acordar o Daron, por favor? – Pergunta Misato

-Ta bom, to indo, Rei, vem comigo? – Pergunta Shinji para a garota.

-Tudo bem. – Responde Rei, com um sorriso no rosto.

Misato foi caminhando até a cabine de Asuka, no cominho ela encontra Kaji.

-E aí meu amor? Ta melhor hoje? – Pergunta Kaji.

-Sim, por quê? – Pergunta Misato, sem entender.

-Você passou a noite toda vomitando. Não se lembra? – Pergunta Kaji.

-Na verdade, não. – Nesse momento, Misato bate na porta da cabine, mas não há resposta. Misato abre a porta da cabine e não vê ninguém no lá – Onde ela se meteu? Kaji, você sabe onde está a Asuka?

-Não sei não... – Diz Kaji.

Os dois vão andando pelo navio, até que encontram Shinji e Rei parados na porta de uma cabine.

-Shinji, acordou o Daron? – Pergunta Misato. Nesse momento, percebe que o garoto está totalmente vermelho, Rei só um pouco alterada. – Shinji, o que houve? Misato abre a porta da cabine e não acredita no que vê.

-Huuumm, que horas são? Espera! Cadê minha bermuda? – Daron acordou com o barulho de Misato e Kaji entrando na cabine. Depois, ele percebe que Asuka esta deitada sobre ele, ambos nus, só com as cobertas por cima. – Cara, que coisa é essa?

-Daron, meus parabéns! Que maravilhas o álcool é capaz de fazer... – Diz Kaji, com um sorriso no rosto e pegando um cigarro.

-Não, eu não acredito nisso! Mas como é possível! Vocês só têm 15 anos! – Grita Misato, indignada.

-Que foi? AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! SAIAM DAQUI!!! SAIAM AGORA!!!!!! – Grita Asuka, desesperada, ao acordar com os gritos de Misato. Ela sai socando todos, segurando as cobertas contra o corpo.

-Asuka, espera! A cabine é minha! Pára de me socar! – Diz Daron, que foi expulso de sua própria cabine pela garota. O pior, tudo que o cobria era o travesseiro. – Que foi? Eu fico gordo assim? Eu sei que vocês gostaram do corpinho sarado! – Daron falou, percebendo que todos olhavam para ele.

-Cadê a minha calcinha? – Todos ouvem Asuka gritando de dentro da cabine.

-Asuka, ta comigo, aqui no travesseiro... – Diz Daron, chegando um pouco mais perto da porta da cabine. Logo Asuka o puxa para dentro. Os espectadores caem no riso, inclusive Rei. Enquanto isso, dentro da cabine.

-Daron, o que você tem a dizer pra mim? - Pergunta Asuka, já de calcinha e camiseta bem folgada, que era de Daron.

-Bem, que eu te amo, se você está se sentindo bem, se você não está de ressaca e pergunto se foi bom pra você... – Diz Daron, sem medo nenhum na voz. – Acertei?

-E agora, o que eu faço? – Diz Auka.

-Como assim? O que você faz? Nada, o que aconteceu de errado? – Diz Daron – Me deixa chamar o Kaji, rapidinho – Daron se vira e abre a porta – Kaji, dá um pulo aqui, rapidinho.

-Pode falar. – Diz Kaji, entrando na cabine.

-A Asuka não ta conformada com o que aconteceu ontem à noite, dá pra falar pra ela que não é nada grave? – Diz Daron para Kaji.

-Claro! Olha Asuka, isso não é nada grave, todo ser humano faz isso, ou pelo menos deveria... A Katsuragi ficou daquele jeito quando viu vocês, mas ela também fez isso com uns 17 anos, não muito mais velha que vocês. – Fala Kaji, com a maior naturalidade. – Bem, agora, cabe a vocês se acertarem! To indo, to com uma fome danada! Até logo. – E Kaji sai da cabine. Os dois se olham por alguns instantes. Daron percebe que ela ainda está um pouco confusa. Os dois se sentam na cama.

-Asuka, isso o que aconteceu não foi nada fora do normal! Eu te amo, você sabe, tudo bem, estávamos bêbados, mas isso não nos impede de tomar boas decisões. Kaji e Misato estavam bêbados na primeira vez deles e eles não se arrependem de nada, tanto que voltaram... Pela terceira vez... – Diz Daron, calmamente.

-É verdade... Me desculpa por ter ficado brava e te socado... – Diz Asuka, abrindo um sorriso.

-Isso! Agora dá um beijo! – Diz Daron

-Melhor não... – Diz Asuka – Eu to meio enjoada.

-Ah sim... Ressaca, fica fria, já já tudo passa. Deita aí na cama e espera um pouco... – Diz Daron, já se preparando para a tarde sofrida...

Enquanto isso, no convés, sempre lá, já que em um navio militar não há muito que fazer, todos estão reunidos, menos o novo casal...

-Como eles foram fazer aquilo? – Misato fala consigo mesmo, ainda em acreditar.

-Katsuragi! Você não foi perder a virgindade muito mais velha que isso! Você devia ter o que? 17 anos no máximo? – Diz Kaji.

-18! Eles são pilotos! Têm mais responsabilidades! – Diz Misato.

-Só por isso não podemos ter nossas vidas? Só Escola/NERV? Assim não da certo! – Diz Shinji, surpreendendo a todos.

-Ma... Mas... – Gagueja Misato.

-Desculpe-me Major, mas eu acho que a senhora está errada dessa vez – Diz Rei, muito educadamente.

-Ta vendo Katsuragi? Até as crianças perceberam que isso não tem nada de mais... – Responde Kaji

A conversa continua até que o casal chega. Daron normalmente, com suas roupas normais, bermuda, camiseta. Já Asuka estava praticamente de pijama, camiseta folgada (do Daron) e um short bem folgado (Também do Daron), ela mal conseguia andar, Daron ia ao seu lado, a segurando pelos ombros.

-E aí galera, sentiram nossa falta? – Diz Daron, com um sorriso no rosto.

-Oi, como vão? – Diz Asuka, com a mão no estomago e com uma voz tremula.

-Nossa, Asuka, o que houve? – Pergunta Misato.

-O mesmo que aconteceu com você ontem à noite... – Diz Kaji, poupando Asuka de responder.

A conversa segue normalmente, brincadeiras, trocadilhos sem noção, piadas... Será que essa felicidade vai durar? Isso nem Deus sabe... Se bem que ele não "apita" nada... O destino da humanidade está nas mãos da NERV e dessas Crianças...


	13. De volta à Civilização

**Capitulo 13 – De volta à Civilização**

Na manhã seguinte, para a felicidade de todos, eles retornam ao Japão, ninguém agüentava mais o navio, e planejavam ficar longe dele por um bom tempo. Mais algumas horas para acertar relatórios, depoimentos, recuperar as bagagens e finalmente, todos estavam livres para ir para casa.

-Graças a Deus estamos em casa! Que saudade da minha caminha! – Grita Misato, ao abrir a porta de casa.

-Meu Deus, que maravilha! Saudades da minha guitarra! – Diz Daron, já pegando seu bebê.

-Meu quarto, preciso dormir... – Diz Shinji, já se arrastando para seu quarto.

-Eu também... Daron, não toca essa guitarra muito alta... - Diz Asuka.

-Ta bom só vou tocar uma antiga chamada "The Nameless", é calminha – Com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

No dia seguinte, segunda-feira, todos de pé cedo, aparentemente recuperados da batalha e da viagem. Todos vão para a escola, Quando entram na classe, Touji e Kensuke já perguntam para Shinji e Daron.

-E aí? Por onde vocês andaram? Tão sumidos faz uma semana! Não é assim quem funciona... – Diz Touji, brincando com os colegas.

-Foi louca essa missão... Totalmente atípica – Diz Shinji.

-É, eu que o diga... – Diz Daron, com um sorriso no rosto.

-Temos que comemorar o sucesso dessa Missão! Festa na casa da Misato depois da aula! – Dizem Kensuke e Touji juntos.

-Não, sem festa, não agüento mais! Pelo amor de Deus! – Diz Daron, desesperado.

-Num era você que gostava de festas? A gente aproveita e vê os vídeos lá! – Diz Shinji, mais animado que Daron.

O resto da aula acontece normalmente. Touji, Kensuke, Hikari e Rei vão juntos com Shinji, Daron e Asuka para casa de Misato.

-Bem, a Misato não está em casa? Que estranho... – Comenta Shinji ao ver a casa vazia. 5 minutos depois, Misato chega com Kaji e Ritsuko, que vão almoçar lá. Novamente uma "festinha" irá acontecer, para o desespero de Daron, que não agüentava mais...

-Ta certo... Vamos ver os vídeos! – Diz Daron, pegando a filmadora que David o mandou duas semanas antes da missão.

Todos se sentaram em frente a TV. Daron conseguiu gravar quase tudo. Tombos, vexames, cenas estranhas (Gendou com a gravata na cabeça) e a Misato quase arrancando seu shortinho, para variar um pouco. Daron pensava que o vídeo iria acabar quando o joguinho com a bebida acabou... Mas logo que ele se vira, escuta, em meio às gargalhadas histéricas na sala, Rei também estava morrendo de rir com as cenas.

-Daron, espera aí, tem mais um pouco, vem ver! – Diz Shinji.

-Não tem não... Eu desliguei depois do joguinho, não? – Diz Daron, com a voz tremula e já suando frio.

_-Daron, quer se tornar um só comigo?_ – Daron ouve a voz de Asuka no vídeo. Todos na sala fazem um "Ooohhhh"

_-Claro, por que não? _– Agora, foi a voz de Daron.

_-Huuuummm, pelo menos você não sente medo de mulheres como o Shinji, aquele viadinho! – _Diz Asuka, com aquela voz de bêbada.

-AI CAAAA!!!!! – Diz Kensuke, como se incentivando uma briga – EU NÃO DEIXAVA!

-_Ta bom, ta bom, me deixa abrir a porta aqui _– Novamente a voz de Daron. Depois, a filmadora é largada na mesa, acidentalmente virada para a cama. Um pouco de luz vinha das lâmpadas do Convés e da Lua, não muita, mas o bastante para ver o que aconteceu naquela noite, não muito nitidamente, mas o bastante...

Um silencio segue-se na sala. Daron estava totalmente paralisado, não sabia se falava algo, apenas pos as mão sobre a cabeça, atônito.

-Ah, isso de novo? Kaji, me passa uma cerveja, por favor? – Diz Misato.

-Toma! – Diz Kaji, jogando uma latinha para Misato.

-Ah, então foi disso que vocês ficaram cochichado tanto tempo no navio? – Pergunta Ritsuko para Misato e Kaji.

-DARON, TU É O CARA! MEU HERÓI!!! TE AMAMOS!!! –Dizem Touji e Kensuke para Daron, com lágrimas de emoção nos olhos.

Daron continua sem acreditar na besteira que fez. Asuka também está muda e paralisada.

-MAS O QUE É ISSO? QUE INDECENCIA! ASUKA, ELE TE OBRIGOU A FAZER ISSO?!? – Grita Hikari, após se recompor do choque inicial. Rei estava gargalhando junto com Shinji. Alguns instantes depois, Asuka fala para Hikari.

-Nã... Não... Ele não me forçou, eu também queria... – Diz Asuka, calmamente.

-Ta certo, chega por hoje... Vocês dois, se eu ouvir uma palavra sobre isso amanhã na escola, eu vou arrancar todos os dentes de vocês com um soco só... Certo? – Diz Daron, com muita, mas muita raiva mesmo na voz.

-Hein? Co... Como assim? – Pergunta Touji sem entender, Kensuke já estava paralisado de medo.

-Lembra aquele soco que eu te dei no primeiro dia de aula? Vai parecer um tapinha nas costas perto do que vai acontecer com vocês se abrirem a boca. – Respondeu Daron, ainda controlado pela raiva. – Agora, saiam daqui agora, antes que eu pegue aquela arma que a Misato guarda muito mal aqui no armário da sala...

-Ce... Ce... Certo! Até amanhã! Tchau Senhorita Misato – Dizem Touji e Kensuke, que saíram correndo do AP.

-Nossa, que loucura... Rei, vamos dar uma volta? – Pergunta Shinji para a garota.

-Claro, vamos! Até logo, Major, Doutora, Senhor Kaji. – Responde a garota, se despedindo.

-Asuka, eu juro, não foi de propósito, eu juro, eu tava bêbado... Me perdoa – Daron diz para a garota, que estava totalmente abalada.

-Daron, deixe-me falar com ela... Não tente arrumar a besteira que você fez... – Diz Hikari, sem medir as palavras.

-Ah é? Ta certo... – Diz Daron, com um olhar de desprezo para a representante. Logo ele se vira e vai para seu quarto, ele bate a porta com tanta força que todo o AP tremeu. "Certo... Vai ser assim?" pensou Daron consigo mesmo antes de colocar os fones do MP3 nos ouvidos. Uns 20 minutos depois, Daron pensa novamente consigo mesmo "Espera aí! A namorada é minha! Desde quando a Hikari vai me impedir de falar com ela?". Daron se levanta da cama, tira os fones e vai em direção a sala.

-Hikari, eu tenho que falar com a Asuka. – Diz Daron, calmamente.

-Já disse que não... Deixe que eu falo com ela! – Diz Hikari, sem o mínimo de respeito.

-Bem... Isso não é negocio seu, eu já tenho motivos o bastante pra te jogar por aquela porta sem a mínima cerimônia, mas como eu não sou de fazer isso, eu vou me sentar aqui do lado da Asuka, vou falar com ela, você vai poder ficar aí se quiser, e depois, quando eu terminar, você pode falar a vontade com ela, que tal?

-É... O garoto é bom mesmo... – Comenta Kaji com Misato e Ritsuko, que praticamente viraram invisíveis.

-Asuka, me desculpa sobre a filmadora, eu sou uma besta mesmo. – Diz Daron que faz uma pausa e continua – Você sabe que eu te amo muito, faço qualquer coisa pro você sem pensar. Me perdoa.

-Ta bom, não foi por isso que eu fiquei assim. – Diz Asuka – Foi por causa do jeito que eu me comportei... Você não tem culpa do que aconteceu lá... Eu te seduzi... A culpa é toda minha.

-Não... Não, ninguém tem culpa de nada, além disso, não fizemos nada de errado, né? – Diz Daron. – No final das contas, foi bom pra nós dois, fez bem para nós dois e nós dois gostamos, né?

-... – Asuka fica totalmente vermelha – É verdade! Não me arrependo de nada! E foi muito bom. – E Asuka abre um largo sorriso.

-Ta bom, minha consciência fica mais leve agora, dá um beijo! – Diz Daron, que da um beijo em Asuka, durante alguns segundos. – Pronto Hikari, podem continuar, terminei o que eu tinha que fazer! – Diz Daron, com um sorriso no rosto.


	14. “Again”

**Capitulo 14 – "Again"**

Dia seguinte, na escola.

-E aí galera, beleza? – Diz Daron, ao chegar à classe, um pouco depois de todos.

-Oi, e aí, tudo bem? – Pergunta Shinji – Por que demorou?

-Eu tive que passar em um lugar antes... E aí Touji, Kesnuke, como vão? – Pergunta Daron

-Be... Bem! Olha, nós não falamos nada pra ninguém! Eu juro! – Diz Kensuke.

-É verdade! – Diz Touji

-Acho bom... E hoje, o que temos de bom na aula? – Pergunta Daron, abrindo um sorriso.

-Nada de mais... Provavelmente o velho falando sobre o Segundo Impacto... – Diz Shinji, se lamentando.

O dia segue normalmente, hora do intervalo.

-GRAÇAS A DEUS! – Dizem Shinji, Touji, Daron e Kensuke, juntos.

-Que droga Hikari! Me deixa em paz! Eu sei o que eu to fazendo! – Todos ouvem Asuka gritando do outro lado da sala, todos relembram os "velhos tempos".

-Mas quem garante que ele não ta te usando? – Diz Hikari para Asuka.

-Pra que ele iria me usar? – Pergunta Aska

-Nã... Não sei, mas será que ele não fez aquilo do vídeo de propósito? – Diz Hikari, todos já sabiam o assunto.

-Meu Deus... Isso de novo? – Lamenta-se Daron. – To saindo fora, quem vem?

Os "Três Patetas" e Daron se retiram da sala. Asuka logo termina com Hikari e também sai, a Representante fica na sala...

-Ai que ódio! Como a Asuka pode ser tão cega! – Hikari fala sozinha.

Novamente, a tortura recomeça. O Sensei, que sinceramente, já não tinha mais condições de lecionar, voltou a falar com todo seu entusiasmo, mas outra matéria... Física dessa vez. De qualquer maneira, foi um saco. Hora da saída, Hikari continua na orelha de Asuka. Até mesmo Shinji está com pena da garota, Daron fala com os amigos e resolve tomar uma providencia. Ele vai caminhando por traz das duas e abraça as duas por traz (sem malicia, por favor...).

-Sim! Minhas duas garotas preferidas de escola, como vão? – Diz Daron, se dependurando nos ombros das duas.

-Ah, bem! – Responde Hikari, friamente.

-Oi! Não falou comigo a manhã toda, o que foi, arranjou outra? – Diz Asuka, debochando.

-Ah não... É que eu vi as duas conversando tão animadas que eu achei melhor não interromper... Ah, continuem, finjam que eu não estou aqui! – Diz Daron.

-Não estávamos falando nada de mais... – Responde Hikari, com a cara fechada.

-Hikari... Hikari... Você me tratava tão bem quando eu cheguei aqui... O que houve pra você ficar assim agora? – Pergunta Daron, falsamente, já que sabia o motivo.

-Ela acha que você ta me usando e que você vai terminar por machucar meus sentimentos... – Diz Asuka.

-Bem, realmente, um dia isso vai acabar um dia, porque eu não planejo me casar, sem ofensa... Se for por aquele negocio do vídeo... Bem... Aquilo foi uma tremenda idiotice minha, mas eu estava "alto", não foi minha intenção... Ou você desistiu do Touji e começou a gostar de mim? – Depois dessa ultima, Daron cai em uma gargalhada. Todos em volta olham espantados.

-Não! É porque ela é minha melhor amiga e eu me preocupo com ela e sei que a maioria dos garotos não se importam com os nossos sentimentos! – Diz Hikari, brava.

-Realmente, tem um pouco de verdade nisso – Comenta Asuka.

-Certo, eu te entendo, mas só tem um probleminha – Diz Daron, faz uma pausa e continua – Você ta me comparando com o Touji, sem ofensa, ele é muito gente boa, mas não é muito esperto, principalmente quando se fala em garotas... Você vai ter que tomar a iniciativa com ele, porque ele pensa como eu, quando tinha 10 anos: "A escola, o basquete e a música já me dão dores de cabeça o bastante... E eu ainda vou ter que me preocupar com mulheres? Dá um tempo!". Você vai ter que mostrar pra ele que você, desculpe o termo, vale a "dor de cabeça".

-Realmente, você tem razão! Vou falar com ele agora! Tchau! – Diz Hikari, já mais animada, e saí à procura do garoto.

-Daron, eu te amo... – Diz Asuka, que logo completa com um tom um pouco arrogante – Aquela garota já estava me enchendo!

-Imagino... – Logo, os celulares de Daron e de Asuka tocam – Alô? Ir pra NERV agora? Mas que saco... Outro teste? Não? Ih, to indo agora! – Daron desliga o celular e se vira para Asuka – Vamos! Cadê o Shinji?

-Aí que droga, onde aquele idiota foi se meter? – Diz Asuka, totalmente irada.

-Vai indo você, qualquer coisa me liga, vou procurar ele... – Diz Daron.

-Ta, to indo, toma cuidado! – Diz Asuka, já correndo.

-Cuidado você! – Grita Daron, já correndo para o outro lado. – Certo... Qual o lugar mais idiota pra esse cara ficar numa hora dessas? – Diz Daron consigo mesmo. – Tive uma idéia! – Daron pega o celular e liga para Misato – Alô, Misato? Você já ta na NERV? A Asuka já está indo, o Shinji e a Rei tão aí? Não? Nenhum dos dois? Ta certo, vou procurar eles, valeu, cuidado aí, certo? – Daron desliga o celular e fala de novo sozinho. – Será que...

Depois de 15 minutos correndo, Asuka chega à central, quase morrendo. Ela vai até o centro de comando e encontra toda a equipe reunida, menos os pilotos.

-O que houve? – Asuka logo pergunta para Misato.

-Bem... Lembra das "Virtudes" que silenciamos na Antártida? Então... Na verdade, eles só se esconderam e se regeneraram, ao mesmo tempo, podemos dizer que absorveram os pecados das pessoas e se transformaram...

-Você ta de brincadeira, né? – Retruca Asuka, sem acreditar.

-Não... Vai logo se aprontar para a missão, vamos esperar mais um pouco pelos outros pilotos...

Enquanto isso, ainda na Escola, Daron está indo até o terraço – "Se eles estiverem lá..." - Daron chega e tenta abrir a porta, que esta trancada, ou bloqueada pelo outro lado. – "É, acho que acertei..." - Daron não pensa duas vezes e mete uma bica na porta que a mesma abre sem nenhuma resistência aparente. Infelizmente, ele não encontra Shinji e Rei lá...

-Ah droga, Hikari, Touji, desculpem... Viram o Shinji e a Rei? – Diz Daron, totalmente sem graça...

-Si... Sim, eles já saíram faz uns 5 minutos, foram para a NERV... – Diz Touji.

-Ta certo, desculpem, podem continuar os "amassos", não vi nada! – Diz Daron, já se virando.

Depois de 15 minutos, correndo que nem um desesperado, Daron chega à Central. Morto, definitivamente morto.

-Daron, onde você estava! – Pergunta Ritsuko, logo que o garoto pisa no Centro de Comando.

-E... E... Eu... Eu vim da escola... Eu pensei que o Shinji e a Rei estavam lá e... – Diz Daron, totalmente sem fôlego.

-Ta bom, já chega, eles chegaram aqui uns 5 minutos depois da Asuka. – Explica Misato.

-Certo! Vamos a nossa operação! – Diz Gendou, do topo do Centro de Comando – Esse objeto é um "Pecado". Ele é um dos Seres que silenciamos na Antártida, eles se regeneraram e mudaram de forma, vamos considerar que eles absorveram os Pecados da Humanidade e se fortaleceram. Acreditamos que eles atacarão como os anjos, um de cada vez. Eles não estão previstos nas Escrituras do Mar Morto, ou ainda não localizamos esse trecho. Pilotos, para seus EVA's! Mais instruções serão transmitidas pelos Rádios.

Todos os pilotos vão para seus respectivos EVA's, Rei, Shinji e Asuka vão normalmente, Daron, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, misturando alegria com nervosismo.

-Que loucura! Primeira batalha "séria" contra um inimigo como os anjos! – Diz Daron, entusiasmado.

-Vai nessa... Não é tão legal quanto parece... – Diz Shinji, melancolicamente.

-Pra você! Isso é a única coisa no mundo que me da valor! Então é um prazer pra mim! – Diz Asuka.

-Bem... Eu tenho que cumprir minhas ordens... – Diz Rei, quase sem nenhuma expressão.

Mais alguns minutos até eles entrarem nos Entry Plugs e nos seus EVA's. Logo, todos os quatro estão fora da base, procurando o alvo, que ainda está muito longe.

-Crianças, esse Alvo é praticamente igual a um anjo, tem até um campo A.T.! Avancem até os limites da cidade e esperem o Alvo se aproximar! – Diz Misato, via rádio.

Os pilotos avançam e esperam calmamente o "Alvo". 15 minutos depois, no horizonte, um ser estranho, que lembrava um Bicho-Preguiça, só que andando mais reto, vestido com uma "armadura", um pouco maior que os EVA's.

-Lá está ele! Ataquem! – Misato da a ordem

Todos os pilotos avançam, quando chegam um pouco mais próximo do "Bicho-Preguiça", os pilotos perdem o ímpeto.

-Ah, quer saber cara? Não to nem mais querendo pilotar essa lata-velha... – Diz Daron, totalmente sem animo.

-É mesmo... Vamos voltar para a base... – Responde Shinji, igualmente desanimado.

-Que saco... Quero ir dormir! – Retruca Asuka.

-... – Rei não fala nada, apenas vira seu EVA e começa a fazer o caminho de volta.

-EI! EI! EI! EI! PODEM PARA AÍ MESMO! AONDE PENSAM QUE VÃO! – Grita Misato pelo rádio.

-Para casa... – Dizem os quatro pilotos em coro.

-Como assim? Só vão sair do EVA quando destruírem o Alvo! Vão logo! Atirem!

Daron foi o único a se virar e levantar o rifle, sem nenhuma pressa ou agilidade. Quando o garoto armou o rifle, o Alvo já estava em cima dele, enfiou suas garras na barriga do EVA, o elevando e jogando-o contra um morro.

-EVA Danificado! Complexo S2 danificado, desativação imediata! O Sistema S2 pode explodir se continuar operacional! – Grita Maya, cortando os sinais. – Ah, Dra. Ritsuko, devo fazer isso?

-Claro! Vai logo! Antes que exploda! – Diz Ritsuko.

No EVA-13:

-Que dor! Filha da mãe! Vou te pegar safado! Deixa eu tirar um cochilo antes... – Diz Daron, logo antes de deu EVA ser desativado.

-Interessante... Essa parece ser a Preguiça, que curioso... – Diz Gendou, para o Sub-Comandante.

-Se for o caso, estou com medo de ver a "Gula" ou a "Ira".

Logo depois, Asuka e Rei são derrubadas e danificadas pelo anjo. Só resta Shinji, novamente...

-Shinji, pelo amor de Deus! Da logo um tiro no núcleo desse bicho? – Diz Misato, desesperada.

-Ta bom, ta bom! – Shinji vira seu EVA e manda uma rajada certeira no núcleo do "Pecado", que para na hora.

Uma hora depois, todos os pilotos são recolhidos. Daron esta na ducha, Shinji na ducha ao lado. Daron está com uma cara de "Poucos Amigos".

-Ah, que foi? Você é que nem a Asuka por acaso? É derrotado e fica stressado? – Pergunta Shinji, dando um sorriso.

-Na verdade não, mas eu não to com muita vontade de bater papo agora... – Diz Daron, com uma voz áspera.

-Ta certo então... – Shinji continua a tomar seu banho.

Ele logo termina, mas Daron não sai, fica parado sob a água quente que saia da ducha, pensando na coisa ridícula que fez hoje. – "Na próxima não vai ser assim..." – Pensa consigo mesmo.


	15. Me deixa!

**Capitulo 15 – Me deixa!**

Depois de prestarem contas, nada grave, apenas algumas crateras, sem nenhum prédio destruído, por incrível que pareça. Todos estavam relativamente animados, menos Daron, que depois de quase uma hora no banho, resolveu sair, mas com o mesmo humor.

-Nossa, Daron, o que houve? – Pergunta Misato, ao ver o garoto com a cara fechada.

-Nada. – Diz Daron, friamente.

-Certeza? – Pergunta Asuka, se mostrando um pouco preocupada.

-Absoluta. – Responde Daron, com a mesma frieza.

-Ta bom então, vamos para casa. – Diz Misato, já se dirigindo para a saída da Central.

Logo eles chegam em casa. Daron vai direto e reto para eu quarto, fecha a porta e não houve mais sinais do garoto o resto da noite. Todos estranharam, já que o garoto sempre foi o mais energético da casa. Na manhã seguinte, nenhum sinal do rapaz, Misato foi ao seu quarto para acordá-lo.

-Daron, vamos, tem aula hoje – Diz Misato, calmamente.

-To fora, hoje eu não... – Diz Daron, deitado na cama ainda. – Não insiste porque eu não vou...

-Ta certo... – Responde Misato, antes de sair do quarto.

-Misato, que que houve com ele? – Pergunta Shinji.

-Não sei... Talvez o mesmo que acontece com a Asuka... – Reponde Misato.

-Olha! Vai falar mal pelas costas mesmo? – Diz Asuka, ao sair de seu quarto. – Ué? Cadê o Daron? – Pergunta Asuka.

-Ta no quarto. – Respondem Shinji e Misato.

-Ah, vou acordar ele! – Diz Asuka, com um sorriso no rosto. – Daron! Vamos pra aula!

-Não... Hoje não... – Responde Daron, quase que como um "Morto-Vivo".

-Ah, vamos sim! Eu num quero ir sozinha com aquele idiota! – Diz Asuka, tentando animar o namorado.

-Asuka... Me deixa... Só hoje, se não vou me irritar com você e eu num vou ficar feliz com isso... – Diz Daron, se virando um pouco na cama.

-Para de bobeira! Vamos logo! Se arruma! – Diz Asuka, puxando o garoto, pelo braço, o que foi um erro muito grave.

-ASUKA, ME LARGA! EU NÃO VOU SAIR DAQUI HOJE! CAI FORA ANTES QUE EU FAÇA BESTEIRA! – Gritou o garoto, se levantando da cama.

-Ta... Ta... Ta bom... – Asuka responde muito assustada, antes de sair do quarto.

-Nossa, que que houve lá? – Pergunta Shinji, ao escutar o grito.

-Na... Nada... – Responde Asuka, com a voz e a cara muito tristes.

Todos saem, só Daron fica com Penpen. O garoto resolve se levantar mais de uma da tarde. Ele se senta no sofá da sala e fica olhando pro teto, com o MP3 no ouvido. Mais tarde, Shinji e Asuka chegam. Daron se levanta e tira os fones do ouvido e vai em direção a garota.


	16. Mais uma historinha

**Capitulo 16 – Mais uma historinha**

-Asuka, desculpa hoje de manhã... Eu tava meio mal, só isso... – Diz Daron.

-Tudo bem... Isso acontece... – Diz Asuka, ainda um pouco chocada com a raiva de Daron de manhã.

-Shinji, foi mal também ontem lá no vestiário, mal mesmo! – Diz Daron, já abrindo seu famoso sorriso, reconhecível a uma distancia de cinco quilômetros. – O que eu perdi de bom hoje?

-Ah, nada... Só uma matéria nova... Segundo Impacto, eu num entendi nada... – Diz Shinji, ironicamente.

-Bem, você perdeu o Touji e a Hikari se beijando e se agarrando... Parecia aqueles casais grudentos... – Diz Asuka.

-Ah é, esqueci disso! – Diz Shinji.

-Putz, realmente, esses pares que ficam grudados o tempo todo enchem o saco... Dá raiva até... – Diz Daron.

-É... Mas e vocês dois? – Pergunta Shinji. – Nem parecem que são namorados...

-Sério? – Perguntam Daron e Asuka juntos.

-É... Tipo, nem aqui em casa vocês ficam juntos quase! – Shinji dá uma justificativa, um pouco relutante. – Não precisa ter medo ou vergonha!

-É... Realmente... – Diz Daron.

-Verdade... Vou tomar providencias! – Retruca Asuka.

-Que tipo de providencia? – Pergunta Daron, um pouco curioso.

Os três conversam por mais alguns minutos, até que eles resolvem ir para sala. Daron se senta no sofá, Asuka se deita nele, deixando sua cabeça nas pernas do garoto.

-Eu sempre tive vergonha de perguntar, mas, como você fez essa cicatriz no queixo? – Pergunta Asuka. Pra quem não lembra, Daron, apesar de sua cara de "bebê" e olhar sacana, tem uma cicatriz no queixo que segue de ponta a ponta na ponta do queixo.

-Realmente, como você foi fazer isso? – Pergunta Shinji.

-Ah, isso aqui? – Diz Daron, passando a mão por cima da cicatriz. – Bem, para variar, tem uma historinha meio longa nela... Querem saber mesmo?

-Sim! – Diz Shinji.

-Antes de começar, por que você não deixa uma barbinha crescer pra esconder isso? Se não fosse uma barba muito grande, não ia ficar feia! – Diz Asuka para o garoto.

-Por um simples motivo... Você que ficou tão perto da minha cara deve ter percebido que eu não tenho um pelo no rosto, tirando sobrancelha, e nenhum sinal de que eu já raspei a barba ou bigode, não é? Pô, alemãzinha! Pensei que você fosse mais atenta! – Responde Daron, debochando da garota. Na mesma hora, Shinji cai na gargalhada.

-Seu idiota, pára de falar essas asneiras... Só não te dou uma tapa porque eu não quero acabar com essa carinha de bebê que você tem! – Diz Asuka, muito brava.

-Sei... To sabendo... – Retruca Daron.

-Certo! Certo! Vamos começar a história! – Diz Misato, que, novamente, chegou de surpresa e ficou escutando a conversa alheia.

-Ta certo! Lá nos Estados Unidos, eu tinha uma turma, pra variar um pouco. Eram eu e mais três colegas. O John, o gordinho bobo que sempre era pego pra fazer o trabalho sujo, mesmo que eu achasse isso sacanagem... Mas eu me aproveitei um pouco disso. O Tommy, o louco e malvado da turma, essa sua falta de noção nos salvou de vários problemas e nos meteu em muitos outros. E a irmã dele, a Sani, a única que se preocupava com as conseqüências, vivia na nossa "retaguarda", não por ordem nossa, mas por vontade dela mesmo.

-Devia ser divertido... – Diz Shinji, na pausa que o amigo fez.

-Ah, naquela época a nossa vida se resumia à diversão, já que a escola era moleza. – Daron deu a resposta para o garoto. – Mas então! A gente vivia grudado, um supria as necessidades dos outros. Nós fazíamos de tudo, acertar tiro de estilingue nas vidraças das casas, explodir caixa de correio com bombinha, na verdade, a gente fazia de tudo com essas bombinhas, sobrava até pros gatos de rua, mas essa vocês não vão querer saber...

-Meu Deus... Vocês não tinham nenhuma educação? – Pergunta Misato. – Se a Ritsuko ouvisse isso...

-É, mas ela não ta aqui! Continua Daron! – Fala Asuka, com certa arrogância na voz.

-Tudo bem. Um dia, na escola, o Tommy e a Sani não foram pra aula, eu e o John estávamos com os Skates, nós ficamos brincando um pouco perto da escola, quando eu caí de queixo no chão, quando tentei descer a escada num pulo só... Mas isso só abriu um corte de dois dedos no queixo. Isso não era anda, a gente continuou a andar, até que a gente resolveu dar uma passada na casa dos dois, pra ver se tava tudo bem. Chegando lá, ouvimos uns barulhos vindo do quintal e o pai deles, já que a mãe morreu, não estava lá.

-Mas espera, como o corte de dois dedos virou isso tudo? – Pergunta Shinji, interrompendo o garoto.

-Deixa ele falar! – Dizem Asuka e Misato juntas.

-Quando nós ouvimos os barulhos do quintal, fomos ver o que era. Não foi muito legal, mas ainda bem que estávamos lá... Nós vimos o Tommy segurando um pedaço de madeira, grande e pesado, a Sani caída e ele gritando: "Sua piranha, como você vai fazer uma coisa dessas comigo?". Eu nem pensei direito, fui até lá para perguntar o que estava acontecendo. Tommy nem esperou, me acertou uma pancada com aquele pedaço de madeira exatamente no mesmo lugar que estava aberto por causa do tombo no skate, eu não caí na hora, ele ainda me deu dois socos na queixo. Resultado, o rasgo foi maior que essa minha cicatriz, passava um pouco da linha da mandíbula inferior, o corte ia até uns três dedos antes das orelhas. É que depois dos pontos, as pontas do corte cicatrizaram direitinho, quando formou aquela casquinha no queixo, eu cai de novo de skate, mas num abriu outro corte, só arrancou essa casca.

-Nossa... Você consegue... – Comenta Misato, abrindo outra cerveja, já era a terceira durante a história.

-Nossa, que droga! Mas o que aconteceu com a garota? – Pergunta Asuka, intrigada.

-Na verdade, eu não sei, porque depois disso, o John catou um outro pedaço de madeira e acertou a cabeça do Tommy, ele num caiu, ia matar o John, me levantei e nós dois cobrimos ele de porrada... Daí chegou o pai dele, viu o estrago que ele fez no meu queixo, então ficou tudo certo... Eu nunca soube o que houve com a Sani porque na semana seguinte eles se mudaram, e meu tutor me trancou em casa durante essa semana... Isso tudo foi uns três meses antes da minha vinda...

-Nossa. Simplesmente incrível... – Diz Shinji – Como você tem essa sorte toda?

-Não sei... Na verdade, pra mim, sorte é uma combinação "letal" de Oportunidade e Competência...

-Concordo plenamente – Completa Misato.

-Não sei... – Comenta Asuka.

Daron se estica no sofá, olha pro teto e grita sozinho, em inglês - "_Yeah... I Wish You Were Here..." _- Todos olham para Daron. Que diz:

-Que foi? É uma musica do Pink Floyd, e eu também to com saudades dos meus amigos! – A tarde e a noite seguem normalmente.


	17. “That Sweet Cocaine”

**Capitulo 17 – "That Sweet Cocaine..."**

Todos vão para suas camas... Quase meia-noite. Daron deita-se na sua cama, se sente estranho, nostálgico... Sabe que relembrar o passado não é tão bom pra ele quanto para as outras pessoas... – "Relembrar é viver..." – "Não. No meu caso é morrer...".

Daron continua deitado, olhando (novamente) para o teto... Tentando dormir. Sabe que o sono de hoje a noite não será agradável.

-EI! Daron! Aqui! Olha, somos nós! – Daron se vê em meio a uma imensidão negra, sem luz, escutando algumas vozes familiares.

-Não dá pra ver nada! Quem ta aí? Que droga... Odeio o escuro... – Daron ainda se vê perdido.

-Somos nós! Claro que você sabe quem é! Vem logo! – As vozes continuam.

-Mas não da pra ver nada! – Quando Daron fala, tudo fica branco, por alguns instantes. Logo depois ele se vê parado no meio de uma rua muito familiar. – Espera! O que eu to fazendo aqui?

-Ei! Aqui! Vem logo! – Daron ouve novamente as vozes, ele olha para a esquina e vê seus amigos, Tommy, John e Sani. – Vamos! Não temos o dia todo!

Daron não contem a alegria, logo corre para os amigos, entre abraços, cascudos, tapas nos ombros e risos, Daron se sente realmente em casa. Não contem a alegria.

-Meu Deus, que saudades, mas e os outros? Como vão? Todos bem? – Pergunta Daron, sem conter o animo.

-Sim... Sim, estão naquela casa abandonada que você achou, quando tínhamos 10 anos, lembra? Vamos lá! – Diz John

-É! É! Vamos logo! – Tommy e Sani vão empurrando o garoto.

Chegando ao casebre abandonado, porém organizado, já que a garotada preservava o seu "esconderijo", apelidado de "Crossroads", já que é onde os caminhos se cruzam, muito criativo, mas tudo bem. Logo que Daron entra, ele estranha a penumbra, geralmente havia lâmpadas no teto, ou as janelas ficavam abertas. Nesse momento, não havia praticamente nada iluminando o ambiente, apenas duas ou três velas isoladas. Os vários sofás não estavam na sala, que praticamente era todo o casebre. Só havia uma mesinha baixa, de virdo, muito suja. Daron desconfiou, chegou perto e seu temor virou realidade.

-Mas que porra é essa? Cocaína? Vai dizendo que merda é essa! – Diz Daron, chutando a mesa, onde voou a poeira, canudinhos, espelhos e tudo mais.

-Nada... – Todos dizem. – Nós não vivemos sem isso, é como água, nem você vive sem isso. – Nesse momento a imagem fica distorcida, Daron imagina que os amigos viraram demônios, não acredita no que vê. Tudo volta a ser uma escuridão total.

-DARON! – Uma voz infernal solta esse ruído, pronunciando o nome do rapaz.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! – O jovem se levanta gritando da cama, ensopado.

-O que houve? – Misato chega totalmente descabelada e ofegante na porta do quarto.

-E... E... E... Eu... Não... Sei... – Diz Daron, colocando as duas mãos sobre o rosto. O garoto se senta na cama, olhando para o chão, com o suor escorrendo pelo corpo, até o short que ele usava estava ensopado (sem malicia, de novo, por favor).

-Daron, o que aconteceu? – Asuka vê o garoto em choque. – Daron?

-Esperem um pouco... Eu não sei o que foi aquilo, mas não foi normal... Aconteceu alguma coisa...


	18. “Symphony Of Destruction”

**Capitulo 18 – "Symphony Of Destruction"**

Daron nem tentou, ou nem quis dormir o resto da noite. Ele já estava no Japão fazia dois meses e meio... Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia se sentir totalmente em casa... Era meio de outubro, ele chegou dia 7 de Setembro no Japão, uma semana antes de seu aniversário, 14 de setembro, que não foi comemorado, porque ele não quis.

Ele se sentia estranho, aprisionado por uma estranha sensação de não ser totalmente bem-vindo. Mais alguns dias assim não teria um bom resultado... E esses dias passaram. 1º de Dezembro, intervalo na escola, ultimo dia de aula.

-Shinji, Touji e Kensuke... Meus companheiros... Tenho que fazer uma coisa... – Diz Daron, com a cabeça baixa.

-Vai se matar? - Pergunta Kensuke.

-Não... Botar minha raiva para fora... Vocês têm a fita daquela Sinfonia que tem os Canhões?

-Sei sim, a gente tem essa fita na sala de música – Diz Shinji – Mas pra que você quer isso?

-Vamos dar uma agitadinha nessa escola... – Responde Daron, levantando o rosto, mostrando um sorriso muito, mas muito sacana e malicioso.

Hora da Saída, a sinfonia começa. O plano já foi repassado para quase todos os alunos da escola. Mas qual era o plano? Na verdade, não era um plano, era uma sugestão que deveria ser seguida: Quebrar tudo...

-TERRA DE NINGUÉM! – Grita Daron, ao ouvir a canção. Logo, ele agarra uma carteira e arremessa contra a parede. A escola se transforma em uma zona de guerra. Gritos, Risos, Som de objetos quebrando, metal batendo contra metal, vidro quebrando... Um Caos, um Caos Não-Controlado.

Após uma hora de quebra-quebra, a Polícia chega ao local, Daron já previu isso, e alguns minutos antes já partiu com seus Camaradas, Asuka, Rei e Hikari.

-Cara! Agora me sinto em casa! – Diz Daron, já longe da escola, juntos com outros.

-Mas que ato de vandalismo foi aquele? – Pergunta Hikari, ainda sem saber quem tinha sido o mentor.

-Não sei... Mas foi uma visão incrível do terraço... – Comenta Rei, com um sorriso no rosto.

-FOI INCRÍVEL! – Dizem os "Três Patetas" juntos.

-Eu nunca fiz alguma coisa assim, mas foi ótimo ver aquelas carteiras se espatifarem, e o Sensei olhando sem reação, mas ele até que aceitou numa boa. – Comenta Asuka.

-Ah, Rei, desculpe pela sua janela "favorita". Era a mais próxima de mim, eu tinha que jogar a carteira de lá... – Comenta Daron – Kensuke, gravou tudo, não?

-Claro! Com as duas câmeras! – Responde o garoto, mostrando as duas câmeras, a de Daron e a dele.

Todos os sete vão caminhando pela rua, tranqüilamente, jogando conversa fora. Eles resolvem passar em uma lanchonete, já que ninguém vai ter "saco" pra fazer comida em casa. Chegando à lanchonete, cada um faz seu pedido e se sentam em duas mesas, pra não ficar toda a galera espremida. Eles vão conversando enquanto comem, até que um outro grupo de garotos, mais velhos, com 17, talvez 18 anos, chega ao local, logo vêem o grupo mais novo com as "gostosas", como todos ouviram.

-Aí, olha aquelas gostosas com a pivetada! Vamos lá! – Diz um rapaz para o outro. Eram cinco caras, todos grandes, do tamanho de Daron (que era o maior dos amigos) ou maior. – E aí, vão ficar com esses pirralhos mesmo?

-Sim... – Respondem Asuka, Hikari e Rei, em coro, quase que como debochando dos cinco "brutamontes".

-É... Meu amigo, você ouviu... Vai dando pista! – Diz Touji, sem pensar, para variar. Em menos de 1 segundo, ele já leva um soco na cara. Daron, que tentava não prestar atenção logo agarrou sua cadeira e acertou na cabeça do agressor. Eram quatro contra dois, já que Shinji, Hikari e Rei ficariam de fora e Kensuke estava retirando o "corpo" de Touji. Novamente, só Asuka e Daron, mas não numa agradável situação, como anteriormente.

-Preparada? – Pergunta Daron.

-Claro! E você? – Retruca Asuka.

-Obvio, nasci pronto! – Diz Daron, já partindo para cima do primeiro trouxa que estava na sua frente. A briga segue, Daron leva uma garrafada na cabeça, fazendo o garoto sangrar bastante, mas não o impede de continuar na "treta". Asuka leva um soco no estômago que a derruba no chão, Daron puxa outra cadeira e acerta dois, logo ele pega a garota pelo braço e os dois saem correndo para a esquina, onde os amigos os esperam.

-NÃO! EU VOU ACABAR COM ELES! ME LARGA! – Grita Asuka, sendo quase que carregada por Daron.

-Não, deixa... Umas a gente ganha, outras a gente perde... – Diz o garoto, chegando logo à esquina.

-Nossa! O que houve com a sua cabeça? – Pergunta Hikari espantada, ao ver a cabeça de Daron sangrando, já manchando toda sua camisa.

-Ei! Vamos para o pronto socorro! – Diz Shinji.

-Não! Eles vão querer raspar minha cabeça, uma droga, eu dou um jeitinho! – Diz Daron, que já tirou a camisa e a segura contra o corte. Já com um sorriso no rosto.

-Escuta, você não sente dor não? – Pergunta Touji, já acordado.

-Sinto, mas não preciso mostrar para todos que está doendo, certo? – Diz Daron

-Realmente – Dizem Touji, Kensuke e Rei juntos.

Eles ficam na esquina mesmo, nenhum sinal a mais dos Grandalhões, que hoje levaram a melhor... Mas em breve virá o troco. Daron (Com a camisa na cabeça), Shinji e Asuka (Que fica fazendo o namorado de vítima e diz que Shinji deveria ter ajudado na briga) vão para casa, os outros também seguem seus caminhos. Várias horas depois, Daron está deitado de barriga no chão, sobre alguns panos velhos, com várias ataduras na cabeça. Asuka está sentada ao lado dele, olhando o corte e o limpando. Shinji apenas olhava a situação e pegava algumas gazes, Pen Pen, por sua vez, apenas imita a posição de Daron, ao lado dele.

-Cacete, não pára de sangrar, tenho que fazer alguma coisa... – Lamenta-se Daron – Bem, vou até a NERV, ver se eu dou um jeito lá...

-Por que você tem que ir até a NERV? Não é mais fácil no Pronto-Socorro aqui perto de casa? – Diz Asuka, com um olhar apreensivo.

-É, vai no PS, mais fácil. – Diz Shinji.

-Não, odeio hospital, a Ritsuko dá uns pontos, faz umas "mágicas" lá e resolve tudo. – Diz Daron, se levantando. – To indo...

-Tchau! – Dizem Asuka e Shinji ao mesmo tempo.

Daron pega sua bicicleta semi-nova, adquirida depois de um mês de sua chegada e parte em direção à NERV, já era tarde, dez da noite, Misato ainda estaria no trabalho. Após alguns minutos pedalando, ele chega à central.

-Daron? O que você está fazendo aqui? Nossa! O que aconteceu? – Pergunta Misato ao ver o garoto, que entrou em sua sala.

-Ah... Garrafada na cabeça... Pensei que ia fechar, mas deram várias horas e não parou de sangrar, daí eu vim ver se a Ritsuko dá um jeitinho, sem raspar o cabelo...

-Certo, vou te levar até ela...

Após alguns minutos, Misato chega até a sala onde Ritsuko se encontra.

-Ritsuko, o Daron ta com um corte na cabeça, dá pra você dar um jeitinho aqui? – Pergunta Misato para a amiga.

-Ué? Por que ele não foi para um Pronto-Socorro? – Diz Ritsuko. – Bem, já que você está aqui, me deixa dar uns pontos na sua cabeça. – Ritsuko larga os papeis e sai em busca de um Kit de Primeiro Socorro. Daron se senta e vê sem querer os papeis de Ritsuko. Eram as fichas dos pilotos, a de Asuka estava por cima.

-Olha! O aniversário dela é dia 3, depois de amanhã! Tenho que comprar um presente. – Comenta o garoto, ao ver a data de nascimento na ficha.

-É verdade, sempre é bom lembrar dessas datas... – Comenta Misato.

-Ah, então vocês ainda estão juntos? Pensei que ia ser só durante a viagem, uns dois ou três dias a mais no máximo... – Diz Ritsuko, que voltava com o Kit.

-Mas não foi... Ainda "estamos aí"... Vamos bem sim, só para constar... – Responde Daron, com um grande sorriso.

-Que seja... Vou começar a dar os pontos, vai doer um pouco... – Diz a Doutora – Nossa! O que você fez aqui? Esse corte é bem grande!

-Garrafada na cabeça... Pensei que ia fechar rapidinho, mas num deu... Ah, vê se não raspa o cabelo! – Explica Daron.

-Não se preocupe, eu sei o que estou fazendo! – Responde Ritsuko. O "procedimento" segue normalmente, Misato, que já estava de saída, esperou o garoto, que deixou sua bicicleta na Central mesmo. No caminho de volta, os dois foram conversando animadamente.

-E aí, já sabe o que vai dar para a Asuka? – Pergunta Misato.

-Na verdade, já, mas tem um probleminha... – Diz Daron, meio sem graça.

-Qual? – Pergunta Misato, já prevendo a resposta.

-É que com as festas, bicicleta, voltinhas que eu dou de noite, eu to meio sem grana... E... – Ele foi interrompido.

-Ta, eu te empresto o dinheiro pra comprar o presente, você me paga fazendo os meus afazeres em casa, certo? – Diz Misato, com um grande sorriso no rosto.

-Claro! Podemos ir ver amanhã de tarde o presente? – Pergunta o garoto, mais animado ainda.

-Sim, sim, claro. Nossa, fazia tempo que eu não tinha uma conversa animada no carro... Geralmente eram com o Shinji as conversas, daí você sabe, né? – Diz Misato. – Pronto, chegamos.

Os dois sobem, encontram os outros. Nada de especial acontece. Sábado, dia 2 de Dezembro, de tarde.

-Daron, vamos logo, tenho um compromisso em uma hora! – Grita Misato, já na porta do AP.

-To indo, espera um pouco! – Daron saí de seu quarto, mas tinha alguma coisa diferente nele.

-Daron, o que houve com o seu cabelo? – Pergunta Misato, um pouco espantada.

-Ah, eu pintei ontem de noite, eu tinha comprado a tinta fazia um tempo, mas só deu tempo ontem de noite. – Explica Daron. O cabelo do garoto estava com o mesmo penteado de sempre, mas estava vermelho com algumas mechas roxas pequenas na franja e nas laterais. – E aí? Gostou?

-Bem, na verdade, ficou legal até. – Diz Misato, não parecia que ela estava mentindo.

Logo os dois saem. Misato ainda não perguntou o que Daron ia comprar. Ela resolve perguntar.

-Daron, esqueci de perguntar, mas, o que você vai dar para ela?

-Ah sim, eu ia comprar uma aliança de prata, bem simples, com um bichinho de pelúcia grandão, hehehe – Responde o garoto, meio sem graça. – Não se preocupa, eu tenho dinheiro pra pagar a maior parte, você só vai completar o que faltar.

-Ainda bem... – Responde Misato, ligando o carro.

Logo eles chegam a uma joalheria que Misato conhecia, ela estaciona o carro e os dois entram. Misato cumprimenta o homem que estava no balcão, já era um conhecido de Misato, já que ela só comprava lá. Daron estava parado e encolhido, com a cabeça baixa.

-Daron, já achou a que você queria? – Pergunta Misato. Daron não responde.

-Ah, meu jovem, não há porque ficar envergonhado! São raros os jovens como você que se importam com essas coisas, você tem mais é que se orgulhar! – Diz o dono da loja, que já era um senhor.

-Sim, realmente o senhor tem razão! – Responde Daron. – O senhor tem uma aliança bem simples, de prata?

-Claro! Essa aqui está de acordo com seu gosto? – Pergunta o senhor (Não Deus nem Jesus), mostrando um anelzinho simples.

-Sim, ótimo! O senhor entende mesmo, hehehe! – Diz Daron, surpreso com a facilidade de escolher a aliança. – Ah, são duas!

-Claro que sim! Agora, desculpe minha falta de sutileza, mas, o que você fez no cabelo? – Pergunta o senhor, intrigado.

-Ah, bem... Eu pintei ontem em casa, essas cores são consideradas "conservadoras" na minha terra natal, os EUA, lá tem gente que pinta o cabelo todo de verde fosforescente... – Explica o garoto.

-Imagino, mas eu achei seu cabelo formidável! – Responde o senhor, surpreendendo tanto Misato quanto Daron.

-Ah, muito obrigado senhor! – Responde Daron.

-Certo! Certo! Daron, vamos, estou ficando atrasada. – Misato completa o preço dos anéis, ambos se despedem do senhor e partem. Eles passam em uma loja e compram um "ursinho" de um metro e meio de altura, umas flores e um cartãozinho.

Misato o deixa em casa e parte para o seu compromisso. Ele faz a proeza de entrar no AP, dar a sorte de Shinji e Asuka estarem no andar de cima, esconde o "ursinho" com a aliança e o cartão no seu quarto e se junta aos outros.

-Daron, o que você fez no seu cabelo? – Pergunta Shinji, que encontra o garoto na escada.

-Huuummmm... Pintei? – Diz o garoto, já de saco cheio de explicar esse acontecimento. Logo depois, ele chega ao sofá, perto da (Outra) T.V da casa, onde Asuka estava.

-Meu amor, o que você fez com o seu cabelo? Está lindo! Maravilhoso! – Diz a garota, parecendo honesta mas irônica ao mesmo tempo

-Pintei... – Responde o garoto, de saco cheio.


	19. “Hey Little Girl”

**Capitulo 19 – "Hey Little Girl"**

Todos tinham ido dormir, Daron ficou vendo TV, esperando o momento para por o "plano" em prática. Ele simplesmente iria colocar o "Ursinho" de um metro e meio com a aliança no quarto de Asuka, para ela ver o "Ser" logo que acordar. Já passava das 3 da manhã. – "Ela já deve estar dormindo faz tempo." Daron pensa consigo mesmo. Ele caminha até seu quarto, escreve só uma pequena frase no cartão, leva o urso até o quarto de Asuka e o deixa perto da porta, com a caixinha da aliança e o cartão sobre o nariz do urso.

Manhã seguinte, 10 da manhã, todos acordados, menos Asuka... Até que...

-QUE FOFO! QUE LINDINHO! TÃO MEIGO! – Todos ouvem Asuka gritar do seu quarto.

-Nossa! O que houve? – Pergunta Shinji, espantado.

-Ah, ela acordou... – Diz Misato. Daron não fala nada, só fica avermelhado. Logo a garota vem voando de seu quarto e pula sobre Daron.

-Meu amor! Que lindo! Tão romântico! Tão meigo! Nunca ia imaginar que um garoto fosse tão sensível! – Diz a garota, abraçando, beijando e pulando sobre o garoto.

-Ah, então você gostou! – Diz o garoto, agora, mais vermelho que seu "novo" cabelo, mas também aliviado.

-Espera aí? O que aconteceu? – Pergunta Shinji, novamente sem entender nada. Ao mesmo tempo, a campainha toca, Misato abre e...

-Oi! Passei para dar parabéns para a aniversariante, mas eu acho que vim em má hora. – Diz Kaji, ao ver Asuka sobre Daron.

-Ah, Kaji! Tudo bem? Muito obrigado pelos parabéns! – Diz a garota, que ainda trata Kaji de um jeito "especial". Shinji resolve descobrir por si próprio o que estava acontecendo. Ele foi até o quarto de Asuka e viu o ursinho, um cartão e uma caixinha de veludo vazia. Ele trouxe tudo para a sala, pegou o cartão e leu:

-Para minha "anjinha" ruiva! PS: Use na mão direita, porque na esquerda quer dizer encrenca! – Diz Shinji, caindo num gargalhada. – Como ela vai usar um urso?

Um silencio segue essa frase infeliz. Asuka mostra a mão direita para Shinji, que pergunta.

-O que tem de errada com a sua mão? – Foi a gota d'água. Todos xingaram Shinji. Kaji mostrou um pouco de "compaixão" e foi explicar para o garoto.

-Shinji, pelo amor de Deus... Para os homens não faz tanta diferença, mas as garotas têm gostos diferentes dos nossos. – Kaji faz uma pausa e continua. – Eles estão namorando, e o Daron deu uma aliança pra Asuka... Usar a aliança na mão direita quer dizer ou noivado ou só namoro, na mão esquerda, só quando se é casado...

-Ah bom! – Diz Shinji, emitindo aquele som de esclarecimento.

Tudo continua normal no "cafofo". Mais alguns dias passam.

20 de Dezembro.

-Crianças! Vamos logo para o carro! Alerta na NERV! – Diz Misato, para as crianças.

-Certo! – Respondem os três juntos. Depois de meia hora, todos chegam a central.

-Crianças! Vão direto para seus EVA's, não temos muito tempo! Serão informados pelo rádio. – Diz Ritsuko, logo que vê os pilotos chegarem. Após mais alguns minutos, os pilotos chegam aos EVA's.

-Muito bem, quase a mesma coisa da ultima vez. Dessa vez, o inimigo tem uma forma esférica, flutuante, com o núcleo entre os olhos e uma boca estranha... Muito estranha. Cuidado com ela! – Diz Misato para os piltos, que logo saem da central, ao encontro do "Pecado". Logo eles avistam a bola flutuante.

-HUAHUAHUAHUA, que coisa mais ridícula! – Diz Daron, sem segurar a gargalhada.

-EI! Não subestime o inimigo! – Responde Asuka, dando uma bronca.

-Que seja... Misato, vou atacar ele! – Diz Shinji, partindo para cima da bola. Logo, o rifle é arrancado da mão do EVA-01 e vai para dentro da boca, depois, a Faca Progressiva também é sugada para dentro do Alvo. – Misato! O que é isso? Ele "comeu" minhas armas!

-Afaste-se dele agora! – Grita Misato.

-Tive uma idéia! – Grita Daron, se aproximando da Bola. Ele pula sem nenhuma arma sobre o Alvo, mirando seu núcleo. A Bola se inclina um pouco para traz e engole o EVA-13.

-NÃO! – Gritam Misato, Shinji e Asuka juntos, Rei permanece calada, como sempre.

-Aquele moleque idiota! – Diz Misato, segurando algumas lágrimas, imaginando o triste fim do garoto.

-Esse idiota num se importa como os outros vão ficar sem ele... – Diz Asuka, também chorando. O Alvo esta parado.

-Esperem aí! É do Daron que nós estamos falando, ele tem alguma idéia louca! – Diz Shinji, à "espera de um milagre". Logo depois dessa frase, a Bola começa a se deformar, logo ela é rasgada ao meio, de cima a baixo. O EVA-13 sai de dentro dos restos do "Pecado".

-É... A "Gula" morreu pela boca... – Comenta Daron com os amigos, que o xingam sem parar.

No vestiário masculino, hoje, quem está com cara de poucos amigos é Shinji.

-Pô, que foi? Vocês ainda não se acostumaram com meus planos loucos? – Diz Daron, sorrindo.

-Na verdade não... – Responde Shinji.

-Bem... É melhor se acostumar... Mas eu tenho que descobrir que coisas são essas e o porquê que nós lutamos... – Comenta Daron, um pouco mais sério.

-Eu já desisti disso... Quanto mais você descobre, mais confuso vai ficando... – Responde Shinji, melancolicamente.

-Certo então! Temos que chegar ao fundo disso para não sobrar nenhuma dúvida! Certo? – Diz Daron, animadamente. – Mesmo que eu morra, eu vou descobrir o que é esse "rolo" todo. – Dessa vez, ele falou um pouco mais sério, Shinji não respondeu.

Enquanto isso, não na Sala da Justiça, mas no Vestiário Feminino.

-E aí, Garota Maravilha? O que você está achando da "concorrência"? – Pergunta Asuka, arrogantemente, como de usual.

-Boa, menos trabalho pra mim. – Reponde Rei, como NÃO era de costume.

-Ah é? – Diz Asuka, surpresa com a resposta de Rei.

-Sim... Mas ele vai causar problemas aqui na NERV... Não confio nele... – Diz Rei.

-Depende de que lado você está... Se você continuar sendo só uma "bonequinha" do Comandante e da NERV, melhor não confiar nele... – Retruca Asuka.

Logo depois, Daron sai da ducha, percebe que esqueceu suas roupas em algum outro lugar, mas não se lembra aonde...

-Ah velho... Shinji, viu minhas roupas por aí? – Pergunta Daron, voltando para dentro do "Box".

-Não, você não deixou no seu armário? – Pergunta Shinji.

-Não... Putz, eu acho que deixei minha mala lá no Centro de Comando... Vou buscar. – Diz Daron, com a maior naturalidade. Ele logo pega uma toalha e enrola ela na cintura e sai normalmente do Vestiário. Durante a primeira parte do percurso, tudo certo, ninguém foi visto ou viu ele... Já perto da Sala de comando...

-Daron! O que você está fazendo? – Uma voz feminina ressoa pelo corredor.

-Putz, ferrou! – Daron diz baixinho para si mesmo.

-Daron, seu assanhado! Cadê a sua roupa? – Era Asuka com Rei.

-Ah, eu deixei numa mala no Centro de Comando, pode pegar pra mim? – Pergunta Daron, sem se envergonhar.

-Certo, seu Sem-vergonha. Rei! Você não viu nada, OK? – Diz Asuka.

-Nada que me interesse... – Retruca Rei.

Daron volta para o vestiário, ainda só de toalha, Asuka iria deixar sua mala lá. Já quase no vestiário, no ultimo corredor...

-Daron! Pode ir parando aí! – Ele ouve outra voz feminina.

-Hoje tá osso... – Diz o garoto, para si mesmo.

-Que idéia idiota foi aquela de deixar o Alvo te engolir? Você acha que vai continuar com essa sorte para sempre? – Era Misato, muito brava.

-Como eu já disse uma vez, sorte é Competência junto com Oportunidade... – Retruca o garoto, arrumando a toalha, que estava se soltando.

-Sua besta! Não é assim que funciona! – Retruca Misato.

-Como é então? Esperando destruírem todos os EVA's, a base e mais um pouco com os seus planos ridículos? – Diz Daron, sem pensar, logo ficando com um peso na consciência.

-O que? – Misato tenta dar um tapa em Daron, ele dá um passo para trás, desviando, mas ela o acerta com mais força ainda com um segundo tapa. Ela pára por um segundo. – É assim que funciona, entendeu?

-Não, não entendi. – Retruca o garoto, dando as costas para sua superior.


	20. “Spy Game”

**Capitulo 20 – "Spy Game"**

Dia seguinte de manhã, todos de pé na casa, nada de anormal, tirando o clima ruim entre Daron e Misato.

-O que houve com os dois? – Pergunta Shinji para Asuka, baixinho.

-Misato deve ter dado uma bronca nele por causa da "estratégia" dele... – Responde Asuka. Algumas horas passam, Daron resolve sair um pouco. Asuka pergunta se pode ir junto, para surpresa geral, ela recebe um sonoro Não.

-Como assim "Não"? – Pergunta a garota, raivosa.

-Não é coisa pra você, só isso. – Responde o garoto, calçando os tênis.

-Não quero nem saber! Eu vou! – Grita a garota.

-Faz o que você quiser... – Retruca o garoto, já se levantando. – Misato, onde eu posso encontrar o Kaji?

-Se vira moleque! – Misato grita da sala.

-Será que ele está na NERV? – Pergunta Daron para Asuka.

-Acho que sim... Vamos lá. – Responde Asuka.

-Misato! Vou pegar o carro emprestado! – Avisa o garoto, já pegando as chaves na mesa e saindo.

-O QUE???!!! – Gritam Shinji e Misato, mas não tiveram tempo de reagir.

Daron e Asuka entram no carro, Asuka mostra um pouco de preocupação no rosto, mas Daron diz.

-Fica fria, não confia mais em mim? – Pergunta Daron.

-Não sei... Vamos descobrir agora. – Responde Asuka, dando uma risadinha tensa.

Daron liga o carro. Ele engasga na partida, mais alguns erros até o garoto se acostumar com o carro. Quando ele chega à rua, tudo parece normal.

-Nossa... Que estranho é esse carro! Acostumei com o Opala do David... – Comenta Daron. Por incrível que pareça, eles chegam a salvos à Central, sem acidentes nem barbeiragens. – E aí? Confia em mim agora?

-Eu sempre confiei em você, "amorzinho"! – Responde Asuka.

Os dois seguem para dentro da Central, eles seguem procurando por Kaji, reviram tudo, dos confins das instalações até a Plantação de Melancias. Quando eles estão prestes a desistir, encontram Kaji, entrando no Prédio.

-Kaji! Finalmente! Posso pedir um favorzinho, se você não estiver ocupado? – Pergunta Daron.

-Daron! Asuka! O que os dois "pombinhos" estão fazendo aqui? – Pergunta Kaji.

-Te procurando. – Diz Asuka, amistosamente.

-Ah sim! Certo, o que posso fazer por vocês? – Pergunta Kaji, parecendo um vendedor.

-Eu quero saber que "rolo" todo é esse que ta acontecendo... Tem como me ajudar a investigar essa porcaria toda? – Pergunta Daron, muito sério.

-Daron... Daron... Daron... Isso não é coisa pra criança... Já basta eu me arriscar, não vou por nenhum garoto ou garota em risco para meu proveito! – Responde Kaji.

-Se não é coisa pra criança, como o Shinji sabe de tudo sobre os Anjos, sobre o EVA, tudo mesmo! – Indaga Asuka, um pouco brava com a resposta.

-Ele tem seus motivos para isso... – Retruca Kaji.

-Kaji, meu amigo... Você sabe que se trata de mim, então ou você me ajuda ou eu faço pelos meus meios... Me arrisco sozinho, não tenho nada a perder mesmo, certo? – Diz o garoto.

-Quem disse que você não tem nada a perder? Você que gosta tanto de aproveitar a vida? Ama tanto seus amigos, ama sua namorada, ama se divertir, ama tudo que faz. Você é o único que eu conheço que realmente aproveita a vida... E você tem muito a perder. – Responde Kaji.

-De qualquer jeito, eu tenho que saber o que é tudo isso... – Diz Daron.

-Certo... Bem... Vai ser uma história longa, agora não é o melhor momento. Amanhã, na hora do almoço, me encontre no refeitório da NERV, certo? Pense bem se é isso que você quer, tem até amanhã para desistir. – Diz Kaji.

-Muito bem... Te vejo amanhã... – Responde Daron, bem ansioso.

-Tchau Kaji, até amanhã! – Diz Asuka, se virando.

Dia seguinte, 13h00min, Refeitório da NERV.

-Nossa, ainda existem pessoas pontuais nesse mundo! – Diz Kaji, ao ver Daron e Asuka chegando ao refeitório. – Certo? Cervejinha, aceitam?

-Não, quero ficar sóbrio pra entender tudo. – Responde Daron, com um tom muito sério.

-Também não quero, obrigado. – Asuka diz.

-Certo, certo... Vi que vocês realmente estão interessados... Certo, vamos começar... – Kaji faz uma pausa, se preparando para a longa história. Ele fala tudo que quem viu a série na TV sabe. Segundo Impacto, Adão, Lillith, explica tudo sobre os Anjos, fala tudo que sabe sobre a NERV, GEHRIN, SEELE, Projeto de Complementação (Instrumentabilidade) Humana, os planos loucos de Gendou, as Escrituras do Mar Morto e tudo mais. Kaji fala sem ser interrompido por uma hora e meia.

-Nossa... Que bizarro... Com certeza isso só é a ponta do Iceberg, não é? – Pergunta Daron, quando Kaji termina de falar tudo.

-Com certeza... Ainda há várias escrituras que ainda foram encobertas pela SEELE e outras que ainda nem foram decifradas ou encontradas... – Responde Kaji. – Viram como não é tão bom saber a "verdade parcial" do que nos rodeia?

-Na verdade é ótimo, agora eu sei por onde começar, e agora eu já sei como eu posso encher um pouco o saco do Gendou. – Diz Daron, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto. – Não é, Asuka?

-... – A garota não responde, parece estar em choque ainda.

-EI! Nada disso! Vocês não vão se intrometer em absolutamente nada! Isso é arriscado de mais para simples crianças! – Diz Kaji, muito bravo.

-Olha que injustiça: Você aparece do nada uma vez, se aproveita de toda a NERV, incluindo a Misato, obtém tudo que quer e some. Logo depois, ressurge do nada novamente, dessa vez, a NERV não é tão boba, e não se deixa levar tão facilmente, mas Misato e os Pilotos, incluído eu, ainda se fazem de bobo e dão tudo de "mão beijada" para você, e agora você vem me dizer que eu não posso investigar nada por e para mim mesmo? – Responde Daron, falando muito sério, mas num tom irônico.

-Realmente Kaji... Você só tem se aproveitado de nós... – Diz Asuka, muito tristonha.

-Bem... Façam o que quiserem... Espionem à vontade, não precisa me falar nada, só que sejam discretos e se a coisa ficar preta, não venham correndo pra mim, porque eu não vou conseguir negar ajuda para vocês... – Diz Kaji, abrindo um sorrisinho.

-Certo... Kaji, obrigado por tudo, de hoje em diante vou "Andar com as minhas próprias pernas". Obrigado! – Diz Daron, com um sorriso gigante no rosto, se levantando.

-Certo, pense bem antes de fazer qualquer idiotice... Aqui eles não pensam duas vezes antes de "sumir" com alguém... – Responde Kaji, também se levantando e partindo para o outro lado.

-TCHAU KAJI! – Grita Asuka, ao se levantar e correr para a saída.

-Asuka, tem um probleminha... Já que nós não pegamos o carro da Misato hoje, vamos ter que voltar de bicicleta... – Diz Daron, meio sem graça.

-Ah, não tem problema! Eu já andei com o Shinji nessas bicicletas duplas! – Responde a garota, abrindo um sorriso.

-Na verdade, essa bicicleta é simples, você vai ter que ir no cano e... –Daron é interrompido por um tapa na cara, todos que estavam por perto olharam a situação.

-Seu pervertido! Assanhado! Não vai ser tão fácil assim! – Retruca Asuka, muito, mas muito brava mesmo.

-Sua cabeçuda! É no cano do "quadro" da bicicleta, não no "meu cano"! – Responde Daron, muito bravo.


	21. “That Noise in the Upper Floor”

**Capitulo 21 – "That Noise in the Upper Floor"**

Depois de alguns minutos pedalando (com Asuka no "cano"), eles chegam em casa, sobem, entram no apartamento. Logo eles escutam uns sons estranhos.

-Asuka, que som é esse?

-Não sei, vem lá de cima...

O som era um "Tum! Tum! Tum!" que acelerava um pouco. Logo ele foi ficando mais rápido. "Tum! Tum! Tum! Tum! Crack! Pow!"

-Nossa! O que houve? – Pergunta Asuka.

-Não sei, vou subir pra ver. – Responde Daron, subindo as escadas, Asuka vem logo atrás. Quando eles chegam no segundo andar, uma cena surpreendente é presenciada. Ambos vêem Rei saindo do quarto de Shinji enrolada em um lençol e Shinji saindo depois dela, sem nada. Asuka fica paralisada, Daron não se contem e cai no chão dando risada. Quando Shinji vê Daron morrendo de rir e Asuka paralisada, ele fica roxo de vergonha e paralisado. Daron reúne suas forças e canta uma musiquinha pro Shinji:

-Quando eu te vejo, o meu pau endurece! Sexo selvagem! Sexo Quebra-cama! – Daron canta essa "música" e retorna a rir.

Mais alguns dias se passam, Daron cantava essa "música" para Shinji todo santo dia, de qualquer maneira, era dia 24 de Dezembro, véspera de Natal. Segundo Daron, o feriado mais chato do ano, tirando os presentes. Esse ano, as comemorações serão na cobertura humilde de Misato, todos estão preparados para escutar Misato dando as ordens.

-Muito bem... Shinji, você arruma as coisas aqui em casa, Asuka, você me ajuda na cozinha, Daron, tu faz o resto. – Misato falou normalmente com Shinji e Asuka, já com Daron, um desprezo incrível se destacou na voz dela.

-Misato, vou ter que pegar Cerveja, Vinho, Champanhe e tudo mais de Álcool que for humanamente possível, e pra comer? – Pergunta Daron.

-Se vira! Seja competente e vá buscar o que a gente precisa! – Diz Misato, raivosa.

-Ah é? Certo... To indo. – Daron se levanta, e parte. Asuka, Sinji e Penpen olham para Misato, sem entender por que ela ante "mal tratando" o garoto.

Algumas horas mais tarde, Daron retorna, com muitas sacolas de vários supermercados dentro de um carrinho (roubado, provavelmente). Várias caixas de cerveja, uma de vinho branco, outra de vinho tinto, três garrafas de Champanhe (tudo bem que não é Ano-Novo ainda, mas o que tivesse álcool está valendo), Absinto, Whisky e algumas caixas de refrigerante. Para comer... Bem, para comer, Daron não soube exatamente o que comprar, e antes de "torrar" o dinheiro com besteira, ele achou melhor perguntar para Misato o que ele devia comprar.

-Misato, eu só comprei o álcool, eu devo comprar o que pra comer? – Pergunta Daorn, inocentemente.

-Cacete! Lá nos EUA vocês não faziam nada no Natal? – Pergunta Misato, muito brava, e com desprezo.

-Na verdade não... A gente chamava uns amigos e fazia um churrasco. Eu não sei o que você tem em mente, então, fica difícil. – Responde Daron, com dureza na voz.

-Ai... Ai... Homem hoje em dia não presta pra nada mesmo... Asuka, vai com ele... Shinji, me ajuda a preparar as coisas aqui – Diz Misato, parecendo que tinha se acalmado um pouco. Os dois saem para as compras.


	22. Sogrinha?

**Capitulo 22 – Sogrinha?**

Uma hora e meia depois, Daron e Asuka voltam, o garoto com sacolas e mais sacolas penduradas, a garota apenas com uma sacolinha quase vazia em cada mão. Logos eles voltam para o AP de Misato, quando eles entram, reparam uma moça, uns 45 anos mais ou menos, sentada na sala. Era loira, magra, relativamente alta, se vestia com um blazer, uma mulher muito fina.

-Ma... Mãe? O que a senhora esta fazendo aqui? – Pergunta Asuka, em alemão, perplexa.

-Asuka! Meu amor! Por favor, fale em japonês, resolvi aprender um pouco, gostaria de treinar. – Respondeu a moça, com um sotaque carregado, quase impossível de compreender. – Eu conheci sua tutora e seu amigo, eles são muito bons! Ainda bem que você está vivendo com uma jovem muito responsável!

-Quem... A Misato? Responsável? – Pergunta Asuka, dando uma risada irônica. – A senhora ainda não viu nada.

-Quem é esse rapaz atrás de você, cheio de sacolas? – A mãe de Asuka a interrompe, perguntando quem era o outro, já que ela só tinha conhecido Shinji.

-Ah, bem, esse, ele... Er... – Asuka fica totalmente sem jeito na hora.

-Ah, me desculpe senhora, ainda não me apresentei. – Diz Daron, colocando as compras em uma mesa. – Meu nome é Daron Way, acho que foi com a senhora que eu falei no telefone, uns meses atrás.

-Ah sim, muito prazer, pode me chamar de senhora Zeppelin. Você também mora aqui, não é? – Pergunta a moça, ainda amistosamente, mas fitando o garoto de cima a baixo.

-Sim senhora, sou dos EUA, mas por causa do problema com os EVA's eu vim para cá. – Responde o garoto, forçando uma inocência na voz. – Agora, se a senhora me der licença, vou guardar as compras.

Logo Daron vai guardar as compras, feliz, pois fez um bom trabalho diante da Sogra.

-E aí, como se saiu com a sogra? – Perguntam Shinji e Misato, que estavam na cozinha, quase que esperando pelo garoto.

-Olha... Por enquanto bem, mas eu acho que ela ainda não sabe que sou o genro dela... – Diz o garoto, meio sem jeito. – Mas você já sabia que ela ia vir?

-Sim, ela queria passar o Natal com a Asuka, ela vai ficar aqui esses dias. – Responde Misato.

-Ela não vai dormir no meu quarto! – Diz Shinji, parecendo uma criancinha.

-Não se preocupe, ela está hospedada num hotel, ela só vai passar o dia aqui... – Responde Misato, acalmando Shinji.

Daron termina de arrumar as coisas e volta para a sala, Lá, Asuka e a dona Zeppelin estão botando o atraso em dia. Daron resolve ir "brincar" com a sua guitarra, lá o outro lado da "pequena" sala. Ele repara que a conversa congela por um momento e que a mãe de Asuka está fitando o garoto de cima a baixo novamente. O garoto também pára, a moça fica olhando para ele e depois de um minuto, ela se vira para Asuka e fala, em choque:

-Você está com esse... Esse... Esse... Esse... Com esse moleque? – Pergunta a moça, perdendo a compostura.

-Ah mãe! Não fala assim dele! A gente se ama, não basta isso? – Diz Asuka, chateada com a reação da mãe, que apesar de adotiva, agia como se ela mesma tivesse dado a luz à garota.

-Mas você merece mais que aquilo! – Diz dona Zeppelin, apontando para o garoto que estava sentado no outro sofá com a guitarra no colo e soprando uma mecha de cabelo para cima, tentando tira-la do rosto. – Ele... Ele... Ele não tem o mínimo jeito, parece um bárbaro! Ele não deve nem saber a tabuada! E olha como está o cabelo dele!

-Poxa mãe, ele sabe falar inglês, japonês a ainda falou um pouco de alemão com a senhora! As notas não são altas, tudo bem, na média sete! Burro ele não é! – Diz a garota, defendendo Daron. – E o que tem de errado com o cabelo dele?

-Daron, é isso? Você pode vir aqui um segundinho? – A dona Zeppelin pergunta ao garoto, sem muita calma. Logo, o garoto se levanta e vem com a guitarra, esticando os cabos.

-Sim senhora, pode falar. – O garoto se senta do lado de Asuka, na frente da moça.

-Meu querido... É verdade que vocês dois estão... – A senhora foi interrompida pelo garoto.

-Namorando? É verdade sim. – Responde o garoto, com a maior naturalidade.

-Bem... Era isso mesmo que eu ia pergunta... Há quanto tempo? – A moça continua o interrogatório.

-Ih... Faz tempo... Uns três meses eu acho, por aí... Não tenho certeza. – O garoto continua naturalmente. – A senhora vê algum problema ou tem alguma coisa contra? Porque agora seria a melhor hora para a senhora dizer.

-Na verdade, vocês dois não são meio novos demais para ter um relacionamento como esse? Por exemplo, vocês já moram juntos e... – Nesse momento, dona Zeppelin pára e fica com uma cara de pavor. Logo continua. – Um momento, você não dormem juntos, não é mesmo?

-Mãe! A senhora ultrapassou os limites! Claro que não! Não sou tão vulgar assim! Faça-me o favor! – A garota se levanta e sai em direção ao seu quarto.

-Ta vendo, aquele é o quarto dela, o meu fica no final do corredor, depois do quarto do Shinji, indo pra direita. Pra esquerda fica o banheiro. Agora, se a senhora me der licença, vou ajudar a Misato e o Shinji com os preparativos. – O garoto se levanta e sai, deixando a senhora passada na sala.

Mais algumas horas ajudando a preparar as coisas para amanhã, todos vêem, orgulhosos, o resultado. Estava muito bonito, bem organizado (apesar de ser o AP de Misato). Eles deram mais alguns minutos, olhando em volta, até que Daron reparou uma coisa.

-Ei! Misato, cadê os visgos? Sem visgos num dá certo! Perde toda a graça! Imagina você e o Shinji em baixo de um? Vou fazer os dois cumprirem a tradição de baixo de porrada! – Exclamou o garoto, brincando.

-Ah, cara, olha a idade dela e olha a minha! – Respondeu Shinji, cheio do animo... Logo, toma um soco na cabeça, de Misato.

-Eu arranjei uns, vou colocar eles depois, pra vocês não saberem aonde eles vão ficar. A-ha! Não contavam com minha genialidade! – Grita Misato, que estava com um grau etílico um pouco acima do normal.

-A-Ha pra mim é uma banda... E que genialidade? Aquela mesma genialidade de deixar uma arma dentro de um armário numa sala cheia de gente bêbada... E o pior: Carregada... Se ela num for disparada amanhã, nunca será... – Comenta o garoto, debochando. Logo ele sai para se deitar. Quando ele entra no quarto, escuro, só com a luz da Lua, ele acredita que vê um vulto parado em sua cama, apoiado na parede, sem deitar. Ele acende a luz e vê Asuka, lá parada.

-Cacete Asuka! Que susto! Que foi? Achou que eu ia chegar aqui com outra? – Pergunta o garoto, se recuperando do susto.

-É que eu queria falar com você e não queria que a minha mãe estivesse por perto... – Responde a garoto, tristonha.

-Certo, certo, eles tão na sala, deixa eu fechar a porta... Pronto, tudo bem, pode falar... – O garoto prontamente fecha a porta e se vira, acende o abajur e vê a garota com os olhos extremamente vermelhos e cheios de lágrimas. – Ah, meu amor, que que foi?

-É que eu quero te contar a minha história... – Diz Asuka, triste. – Ela não é minha mãe na verdade... – Então a garota conta a historia dela, da sua mãe biológica, seu "pai", o dia em que foi escolhida para pilotar o EVA e tudo mais.

-Entendo... Mas ela foi uma boa mãe para você, ela te ama muito, tanto que quer te "proteger" de mim, por assim dizer. – Diz o garoto, chocado com a história. A garota não responde, só deixa as lagrimas correrem pelo seu rosto.

Manhã seguinte, manhã de Natal. Daron, como toda boa criança (todos percebemos que ele é uma criança super-crescida, porém, bem esperta) é o primeiro a acordar. Mesmo sabendo que esse ano não tem presente... Só uma caixa na frente da porta do AP. Logo ele abre, era um pacote de David, a alegria é imensa, ele abre e vê uma camiseta branca, com detalhes pretos, amarelos e vermelhos. Uma camisa da Seleção Alemã de Futebol. Também veio uma carta:

"_Hey parceiro, como vão as coisas aí longe? Estamos todos com saudades, não podemos esperar uma visita sua, ou o seu retorno definitivo._

_Bem, não vou escrever muito, tudo continua a mesma coisa, nenhuma novidade... Tirando que uma daquelas suas bandas loucas veio tocar aqui, acho que uma chamada Slipknot, não tenho certeza... Bem, pra mim é só barulho. Eu consegui um pôster e o autografo deles, achei melhor não mandar e já deixa-lo no seu quaro, junto com o da outra banda, o System of a Down... Ah, essa sim é boa... Lembra minha juventude com Ozzy, Motley Crüe, KISS, Circle of Jerks... Bons tempos..._

_Basta! Qualquer coisa, me mande uma carta!_

_Com carinho (e saudades)_

_David"_

"_PS: A camisa é o meu presente! Tomara que goste!"_

Novamente o garoto não contem a emoção e algumas lágrimas caem de seus olhos. Logo os outros acordam e vêem o rapaz com a camisa nova. Extremamente orgulhoso.

-Ah, outra carta do seu tutor? – Pergunta Shinji, que acabara de acordar, mostrando-se contente pelo amigo.

-Huumm, é uma bela camisa. Ah, é de futebol, por isso é tão diferente! – Comenta Misato, já com uma lata de cerveja na mão.

-E aí? Você está querendo me dizer alguma coisa com essa camisa? – Pergunta Asuka, que passou a noite no quarto do garoto. Dessa vez não aconteceu nada demais. Daron cedeu sua cama e dormiu no chão, num colchão velho, posto às presas ao lado da cama.

O resto da manhã seguiu normalmente. A mãe de Asuka, que chegou mais cedo, de tarde, faz exatamente a mesma pergunta ao garoto (mas com desprezo na voz) quando o vê usando a camisa da "Pátria-Mãe".

Quase sete da noite, hora combinado para os convidados chegarem. Sempre os usuais: Kaji, Ritsuko, os operadores do MAGI (Aoba, Hyuga e Maya), Rei. O Comandante e o Sub-Comandante foram avisados da confraternização, mas provavelmente não irão dar as caras.

Logo na hora, Kaji chega, junto de Ritsuko, quinze minutos depois, os operadores chegam todos juntos.

-E aí, Aoba, trouxe o que eu pedi? – Daron pergunta ao ver o cabeludo chegando, com uma guitarra e um amplificador.

-Claro, meu "amiguinho"! Você acha que eu vou deixar uma oportunidade desses escapar? Nunca! – Responde o operador do MAGI, retribuindo a simpatia que Daron tinha, não só com ele, mas com todos os responsáveis pelos EVA's e outras funções onde os funcionários são totalmente "Desconhecidos".

-Treinou tudo o que eu te pedi? – Pergunta o garoto, ajudando-o com a "bagagem".

-Bem, você me passou quase 30 músicas, ainda bem que você me avisou com um mês e meio de antecedência...

-EI! EI! EI! Dois cabeludos conversando numa festa nunca é coisa boa! Vamos pra festa! – Logo chega Kaji, brincando com os dois amigos. – Estou com medo do que vocês dois vão aprontar hoje... Daron, cuidado com o que vai fazer! Sogrinha ta vendo tudo!

-Hey, Kaji! Olha, num fala do nosso "plano" pra Misato, a gente quer fazer surpresa. Sobre a sogrinha, tem uma regra básica que você deve saber: "Por mais legal e gente fina que o genro seja, ele e tudo relacionado à sua pessoa e influencias será, automaticamente, repudiado pela Sogra.". – Diz o garoto, debochando de sua situação, relativamente delicada.

-Com certeza! – Dizem Kaji e Aoba, em coro.


	23. Rock 'n' Roll

**Capitulo 23 – Sexo (Confere), Drogas (álcool, confere) e Rock'n Roll (Confere agora!)**

A festa vai seguindo normalmente. Por incrível que pareça, ninguém ousou mencionar os EVA's, os novos inimigos. Depois de vários copos quebrados, as pessoas começam a ficar com um teor etílico relativamente elevado, antes da meia-noite, Daron e Aoba descem para botar seu "plano" em pratica. Para chamar a atenção, ambos ligam as guitarras e começam apenas a "zoar", sem tocar nada objetivo. Logo, todos descem para ver o motivo dos barulhos. Eles vêem "dois bobos cabeludos querendo aparecer"... Bem, esse foi a descrição de dona Zeppelin. Misato, Shinji e os outros gostaram da idéia.

-HELP! I NEED SOMEBODY!

-HELP!

-NO, NOT JUST SOMEBODY!

-HELP!

-YOU NOW I NEED SOMEONE!

-HEEEEELLLLPPPPPP!

E foi até meia-noite, praticamente. Vários estilos foram tocados, praticamente todos cantaram algumas musicas. Beatles, Rolling Stones, Bread, Audislave, Incubus e muitas outras (sim, hoje só foram músicas mais leves). Meia-Noite, por mais "clichê" que fosse, não podia se passar o Natal sem o Clássico de John Lennon com Yoko Ono.

"So this is Christmas  
and what have you done  
another year over  
and new one just begun"

Pra quem não sabe, é Happy X-mas (War is Over).

Todos se abraçam, se beijam (sem malicia, pela terceira vez, creio eu), desejam felicidades e a festa continua... Claro! Você acha que alguma festa na casa da Misato ia acabar só porque já passa da meia-noite? Só acaba quando o Álcool acaba ou todos caem feito moscas...

Um pouco mais tarde, Asuka chama Daron para a varanda. O garoto vai. Quando ele chega lá vê a garota com um embrulho nas mãos.

-Daron, pra você! Tomara que você goste! – Diz a garota, entregando o pequeno embrulho para o garoto. Ele logo abre o presente, era um CD.

-Não! Meu Deus! Não acredito! Led Zeppelin Vol. 1 Early Days!!!! ASUKA! TE AMO!!!!! – Diz o garoto, vendo o CD, provavelmente raro ou um que ele ainda não tinha. Alguns segundo depois, toda a alegria sai do rosto do garoto e vem aquela famosa expressão de "Ih, ferrou!"

-Daron, algum problema? – Pergunta Asuka.

-Nã... Não! Imagina! Nenhum! – Responde Daron, deixando muito claro que era uma mentira.

-E eu? Não ganho nada? – Pergunta a garota

-Bem... É que... Tipo... – Daron começa a gaguejar, já esperando o pior.

-NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ ESQUECEU DO MEU PRESENTE! – Grita a garota, enfurecida, já chutando e dando tapas no garoto, que ia recuando para o meio da sala. Após desviar de se defender de vários tapas e chutes, meio que acidentalmente, Asuka acerta um chute bem naquele lugar. Mas ela acertou um chute bem com o bico do pé nas bolas do garoto. Eles param por um ou dois segundos. Após esses segundos, Daron caí no chão, em posição fetal, sem nenhum sinal de vida.

-Meu Deus... Coitado... – Diz Hyuga, sem poder ajudar em nada.

-Que horror cara... Misato, aonde tem um pouco de gelo? – Pergunta Aoba.

-Ei! O que houve? – Pergunta Shinji, que estava na cozinha.

-Bem... Asuka acertou um chute "lá"... – Diz Maya.

-LA? Los Angeles? – Diz Shinji, sem entender nada.

-Na verdade, está mais para Holanda e Paises Baixos... – Retruca Ritsuko.

Asuka não fez absolutamente nada para ajudar o rapaz, apenas deu as costas e foi andando para o lado de sua mãe, que também não se importou nem um pouco.

Alguns minutos depois, Kaji e Hyuga ajudam o garoto (que voltou a respirar) a se levantar. As pernas de Daron ainda estão bambas.

-Ka... Ji... Eu... Vou... Poder... Ter... Filhos... Ainda? - Pergunta garoto, fazendo muito esforço.

-Bem, acho que sim... – Reponde Kaji, segurando o riso.


	24. “The Hangover”

**Capitulo 24 – "The Hangover"**

A festa ainda seguiu durante algumas horas. Daron só teve condições de ficar jogado no sofá com as pernas bem afastadas. Segundo ele, ficar no sofá foi uma opção para "Não ficar por fora do resto da festa". Na verdade, só foi para ocupar espaço e encher o saco.

Logo de manhã, umas 10 da manhã, Misato, com uma certa ressaca, mas controlada por meio de Engov e outras "simpatias", bate na porta do quarto de Daron e pergunta.

-Daron, quer ir levar a Dona Zeppelin ao Aeroporto?

-Não... Primeiro porque não quero dar o prazer pra essa senhora de ficar me desdenhando e eu não ter a chance de rebater... Segundo porque eu não consigo andar direito, já que a filinha dela fez minhas bolas subirem até a minha goela (garganta, pra quem num entendeu) e nem desculpas pediu... Terceiro... - O garoto, que não estava nem um pouco de bom humor, foi interrompido por Asuka, que estava ao lado de Misato.

-Ah, nem vem seu fresco! Nem pegou direito o meu "chutinho"!

-Ah não, é? Posso acertar seus peitos com um chute meu? Nem vai pegar direito! – Retruca o garoto, num tom irônico.

-Seu filho da mãe! – Grita a garota, pulando em cima do rapaz, com os punhos fechados. Daron não fez praticamente nada, apenas levantou os braços com as mãos abertas. Asuka, na hora que pulou, ficou suspensa e logo depois cai ao lado da cama, sem ter conseguido tocar no garoto.

-Asuka, desculpa... Num era pra te jogar no chão... Desculpa... – Diz o garoto, um pouco chateado, se virando na cama para dormir mais um pouco, o que foi um erro, já que a "Alemãzinha" aproveitou para acertar um soco na cabeça do garoto, que não revidou nem reagiu.

-Certo... Chega, vamos Asuka – Diz Misato, logo após a briga.

-EI! Misato, posso ir também? – A voz de Shinji vem do outro lado da sala.

-Claro, claro, já esta pronto? – Pergunta Misato

-Já! Asuka, sua mãe é mais legal que você! – Diz Shinji, parecendo uma daquelas crianças bobas. Após essa infeliz frase foi ouvido um barulho de tapa.

Todos saem. Daron fica uma pouco mais em sua cama, até que resolve dar uma saída. Alguns minutos vagando perdido pela cidade, sem rumo nenhum, cantarolando uma música. _"You were the biggest fish out here/  
You should've never gone to Hollywood"_. Bem, trocando os nomes das cidades, faz certo sentido. Logo ele resolve parar um pouco em um banco, perto de uma pracinha em reforma, mas com várias pessoas levando suas vida e se divertindo nela – "Será que isso vai durar para sempre? Ou será que é tudo passageiro? As únicas coisas que ficam são as cicatrizes e a experiência... Todo o resto passa... Vou levando minha vida assim... Só quero aproveitar o que está acontecendo..." - Os belos pensamentos do rapaz logo são interrompidos por uma voz irritante e já familiar.

-E aí pivete? Cadê as gostosas? – Daron se vira e vê dois jovens de uns 17 ou 18 anos. Logo ele se lembra quem são... Os mesmos caras da lanchonete, no ultimo dia de aula. Os que abriram sua cabeça com a garrafa.

-Ah, vocês! Quanto tempo, não? Não eram cinco? O que houve com os outros três? Amarelaram? – Pergunta Daron, com um tom de deboche.

-Você acha que a gente veio atrás de você? Nós só "trombamos" com você aqui, mas se quiser uma "sova" é só pedir! – Retruca um dos rapazes.

-Bem... Estou de mal-humor hoje... Seria legal descarregar minha raiva... Hoje são só dois... Fica fácil de fazer um estrago. UHAUHAUHA. – Daron fala e logo cai em uma gargalhada.

-Seu pivete! Agora vai apanhar mesmo! – Dizem os dois, avançando em direção ao garoto que já se levantou e agarrou uma barra de ferro de um andaime próximo.

Os dois avançaram no garoto, que ficou um pouco relutante em acertar os dois com a barra de ferro. Logo ele se descuidou e levou dois socos na boca, fazendo-a sangrar bastante.

-E aí? Não vai quere revidar?

-É seu viadinho...

-HAHAHA! Só estou esperando vocês me machucarem um pouquinho mais... – Diz Daron, parecendo um pouco "Fora de si".

Os dois não pensaram duas vezes. Partiram pra cima do garoto e o encheram de porrada. Depois de alguns golpes os dois param e vêem o garoto, ainda de pé com certo esforço. Se apoiando na barra de ferro.

-Certo... Agora está bom... Minha vez! – Diz o garoto, já se erguendo e avançado no primeiro rapaz. Só uma pancada com a barra no meio do rosto do cara de 18 anos e ele já foi para o chão. O segundo, vendo o estrago feito no amigo já se prepara melhor. Daron tenta acertar o topo da cabeça do segundo rapaz, mas ele segura a barra quando ela passava na frente de seu rosto. Daron, maliciosamente apenas empurra a barra na direção do rosto do "inimigo", fazendo tanto estrago quanto no primeiro. Logo há um motim na praça, várias pessoas correndo e gritando (sim... Os japoneses exageram de vez em quando), logo, um carro da policia para em frente à Daron e um policial de um metro e meio, magricelo e com um bigodinho ridículo saí do carro.

-Garoto! Parado aí! – Diz o policial.

-Ah não... Espera aí... Eu acerto esses dois trouxas na cara e me aparece um... Um... Uma... Uma miniatura mal-feita de policial com um bigodinho ridículo e me fala pra parar? Pelo amor de Deus... – Diz o garoto, indignado.

-Olha como fala meu jovem! Entre agora na viatura! – Retruca o policial.

-Pelo amor de Deus... Num sabe nem o procedimento básico! Primeiro você sai do carro e me aponta uma arma, depois, você me manda largar o bastão, depois vem e me algema e depois me põe no carro! – Diz o garoto, ainda fora de si.

-CERTO! ENTÃO LARGUE O BASTÃO! – Grita o policial, irritadíssimo.

-Você quer a porcaria do bastão? Então pega! – Diz o garoto, arremessando a barra de metal bem no meio do pára-brisa do carro da policia. Foi a gota d'água para o policial. Ele foi em direção à Daron, mas quando chegou perto (e percebeu o tamanho real do garoto) foi interrompido pelo mesmo.

– Se você encostar em mim, você perde todos os dentes e eu arranco esse teu bigodinho fio por fio... Fica frio, eu vou entrar no carro e vou pra delegacia PACIFICAMENTE! – Diz o garoto, agressivamente.

-Certo, então vamos logo! – Diz o policial.

Depois de algumas agradáveis horas algemado na delegacia do bairro, Misato, Asuka e Shinji aparecem na delegacia e vêem o garoto sentado com um sorriso de bobo (que nem aqueles do Kaji), boca ainda sangrando e supercílio aberto, também sangrando um pouco ainda.

-Poxa! Já não era hora! Meus braços já tão doendo e ainda tenho que tomar uns pontos aqui no supercílio! – Diz o garoto, num tom de deboche quando vê os companheiros chegando.

-Seu louco! Como você faz essas coisas e saí brincando ainda? – Pergunta Misato indignada.

-Ah... Num sei... Eu já fiz a besteira, do que adianta me preocupar? Num vai arrumar nada, vai? – Pergunta o garoto. – E aí, Ruivinha, ta vendo? É só eu ficar longe de você um pouco mais e já faço bobeira.

-Seu idiota... Você só presta pra me atrasar e me perturbar... – Retruca a garota, friamente, deixando Daron um pouco surpreso.

-Poxa... Shinji, que que rolou lá no aeroporto? – Daron pergunta ao amigo, que ainda não tinha falado uma palavra desde que tinha entrado na Delegacia.

-Bem... Hum... Na verdade... É que a... Tipo... – Shinji começa a gaguejar um pouco, logo Daron fala para ele parar e que depois ele perguntava.

-EI! O moleque! Visita intima é só no Fim de Semana! – Diz o mesmo policial nanico.

-Anãozinho! Agora que eu to algemado tu quer crescer em cima de mim né? Fica na sua que seus dentes ficam no lugar! – Responde o garoto para o policial.

-Daron! Você ta bêbado ou alguma coisa? Como você vai sair falando assim com um oficial? – Pergunta Misato, mais surpresa ainda.

-Ah, pega o bafômetro ali no balcão e depois a ente passa no hospital pra tirar uma amostra de sangue pra ver se eu num to drogado também, certo? – Retruca o garoto, irritado. – Agora, podemos ir, por favor?

Após uma hora, Misato "negociando" com o delegado, que sempre dizia que "Esse rapaz é a pessoa mais perigosa que já pisou nessa delegacia!". Depois de falar que ele era piloto do EVA, funcionário da NERV e outras coisas, o Delegado resolve "liberar" o rapaz, dizendo que não vai pensar duas vezes antes de jogá-lo na cela.


	25. “Fix It”

**Capitulo 25 – "Fix It"**

O caminho de volta para casa foi feito ao som de vários discursos e sermões de Misato para Daron. Shinji parecia não se importar com Misato reclamando, já Asuka achava injusto ela ter que ouvir isso tudo.

-Certo Asuka, dessa vez você tem razão... Daron! Termino isso lá em casa! – Diz Misato, duramente. Ela faz uma pausa e continua com calma. – Certo! Agora, uma ótima noticia! Vamos viajar para o Ano-Novo! Vamos sair hoje de madrugada! (Ainda eram quatro da tarde)

-O QUE?!?!?! – Gritam os três jovens em coro.

-Isso mesmo! Vamos viajar! Não gostaram? Vamos para a estação de Ski, infelizmente vamos de carro, já que o dinheiro ta curto e a NERV vai deixar os aviões para transportar os EVA's, em caso de emergência... – Diz a "tutora"

-Misato, a NERV concordou em nos liberar para viajar? Não nos liberaram nem para aquela excursão da escola, ano passado! – Comenta Shinji, um tonto confuso.

-Realmente Misato! Eu tive que ficar mergulhando na piscina e dando aula de Física pra esse idiota! – Diz Asuka, irritada.

-Ah! Asuka, teve um negocio na escola de física que eu num entendi direito! É aquela matéria sobre dilatação! Tem como me explicar rapidinho? – Pergunta Daron, sem saber que essa foi exatamente a pergunta de Shinji, um ano atrás.

-Seus ignorantes! Vou explicar pela ultima vez! Prestem atenção!

-EI! Asuka, eu não perguntei nada! – Diz Shinji.

-Mas preste atenção, seu idiota! Basicamente funciona assim: Quando se esquenta as coisas, elas vão dilatar, ou seja, aumentar de tamanho. Quando elas são resfriadas, elas se contraem, ou seja, diminuem de tamanho... Agora, Daron, se nós esquentarmos meus peitos, será que eles vão crescer? – Asuka dá a explicação e a "questão" exatamente como para Shinji ano passado. Shinji fica roxo, ao lembrar da situação, Misato fica um pouco indignada com a falta de pudor da garota. Antes que qualquer um possa dizer algo, Daron faz um comentário.

-Bem, Asuka, o corpo humano não é um bom exemplo para se usar. Vamos continuar na região do busto... Se eu esquentar seus mamilos, eles vão se contrair, agora, se eles ficarem gelados, ele vão se dilatar e vão ficar duros, que nem agora, ta vendo? – Diz o garoto, apontando para os seios da garota, que já revida com um tapa, que acerto o ouvido do rapaz, que fica apitando. Shinji e Misato não conseguem parar de rir.

Mais alguns minutos no trânsito e todos chegam ao apartamento de Misato. Ela nem saí do carro, vai buscar Rei, os outros três já sobem desesperados de ansiedade para arrumar as malas. Meia hora depois, Daron põe suas duas malas e o violão (Presente de aniversário atrasado de Kaji e Misato) próximos à porta, depois, chega Shinji com sua malinha básica. Bem, depois chega Asuka com 4 malas grandes e todas cheias até a limite.

-Certo, "momo", a gente vai em um carro com 5 pessoas, um pingüim e várias malas... Eu acredito que já vai ser um sofrimento só para por as malas do Shinji e as minhas lá... Como você espera colocar essas quatro "malinhas"? – Pergunta Daron.

-Ah, simples! As malas de vocês vão na capota do carro! – Diz a garota, com seu tom de superioridade.

-Tudo bem... Minha mala é impermeável... – Diz Shinji, sem se irritar.

-Como assim "Minha mala é impermeável"? Vai deixar ela jogar suas coisas na capota e tá tudo certo? Fica por isso mesmo? – Pergunta Daron

-É... – Shinji responde.

-Ta vendo, seu besta? – Retruca Asuka, arrogantemente.

-Certo? Ainda ta brava por causa do presente é?Deixa eu ver, são seis da tarde.. Se eu não voltar até as 9 da noite, quer dizer que eu arranjei outra e fugi com ela pra qualquer lugar... Shinji, vai querer ir? – Diz Daron, bravo ainda.

-Ta bom, pode ser... – Responde o garoto, não muito animado.

-Lá vão os dois maricas... – Diz Asuka, arrogantemente.

-"Momo", faz um favor? Pega o violino, o cello e a minha guitarra, deixa tudo arrumado na sala, vamos tocar quando eu voltar... – Diz Daron antes de fechar a porta.

Os dois vão andando perdidos pela rua, sem saber exatamente ainda o que comprar. Daron resolve perguntar para Shinji o que houve no aeroporto.

-Ah... Bem... Aconteceu que a Dona Zeppelin e a Asuka brigaram... – Shinji começa a explicar.

-Huumm... Foi por minha causa, né? – Pergunta Daron, chateado.

-Foi assim mais ou menos: Na festa, você estava meio "baleado" por causa do chute, mas quando eu passava perto da Asuka e da Dona Zeppelin, ela estava falando mal de você, falando que a Asuka merecia mais que "esse ianque ignorante". Asuka geralmente não respondia... Hoje no aeroporto foi a mesma coisa... Até que a Asuka se irritou e respondeu... – Shinji vai explicando calmamente, e ficando mais vermelho e gaguejando um pouco conforme ia contando a história.

-To entendendo... O que a Asuka falou quando respondeu? – Pergunta Daron, bem triste.

-Bem... Ela falou que ela nem era a mãe de verdade dela e que ela já tinha idade para saber o que fazer, e que num era nada de mais, só um namorado... – Respondeu Shinji, rezando para o "interrogatório" acabar.

-Meu Deus... Que idiotice eu fui fazer... Velho... – Daron fica pálido, pára no meio da rua com as mãos na cabeça. Quase chorando. – Shinji... Eu tenho que falar com ela...

-Certo... Mas ainda vamos comprar o presente? – Shinji pergunta.

-Nã... Não sei... O que você acha que eu devo fazer? – Pergunta Daron, ainda abalado.

-Bem... Vamos comprar uma coisinha mais simples... Que tal um... Deixe-me ver... Que tal um colarzinho simples? Ou um par de brincos? – Diz Shinji

-Boa idéia! Você me surpreendeu agora! Num me lembro de ter visto ela de colar... Vamos procurar um par de brincos simples, sem muita coisa pendurada! – Daron diz e os dois saem em busca do presente.

Oito da noite e os dois chegam. Asuka (por incrível que pareça) atendeu o pedido e deixou os instrumentos arrumados na sala. Ela estava assistindo T.V, jogada no sofá. Daron vai e se senta ao lado dela.

-Asuka, me desculpe, Shinji me contou porque você está brava comigo e... – Daron fala tristemente e é interrompido.

-Olha... Não é culpa sua... Na verdade, não é culpa nossa... Ela passou dos limites, você se controlou bem... – Diz Asuka, com firmeza na voz.

-De qualquer jeito, comprei isso pra você... – Diz o garoto, entregando a caixinha para a garota.

-Ah! Que bonitinho! Os dois, você e o presente! – Diz a garota, ao abrir a caixinha.

-Certo... Então... To desculpado? Dá pra parar de me "maltratar" como você fez esses dias? – Pergunta o garoto.

-Huumm... Vou pensar no seu caso... Agora, vamos tocar! – Diz a garota, agarrando seu violino.


	26. Arpejos

**Capitulo 26- Arpejos**

-Certo, vamos lá... Nossa, faz tanto tempo que eu não toco esse cello... Será que eu lembro de alguma coisa? – Pergunta Shinji, para si mesmo.

-Deixe de ser inútil! Já te falei! É muito fácil tocar esse cello! Só tem que ficar fazendo Arpejos! – Exclama a garota.

-Aí... Aí... Será que eu consigo acompanhar vocês dois com isso aqui? – Diz Daron, se arrumando com sua guitarra.

-E isso aí então? Nem se fala! É o "Lado Negro da Força"! Não deve existir coisa mais fácil de tocar que essa guitarra! – Branda Asuka.

-Tudo bem... Pega ela... Quer a palheta ou vai tocar no dedo mesmo? – Daron se mostra um pouco irritado com o comentário, logo ele se levanta e põe a guitarra nas mãos de Asuka, que fica com aquela cara de "Ih... Agora ferrou". – Vai, é fácil! Toca aí! Vamos! Vai, quero ver você tocar... Huummm... Rock'n Roll, do Led Zeppelin... Ou Amerika, do Rammstein... Eu sei que essa segunda você conhece!

-Certo... Certo... Não é tão fácil assim... Vamos tocar o que? – Diz Asuka, tentando se livrar da situação.

Ninguém se manifesta, até que Shinji, reunindo toda sua coragem diz, timidamente:

-Que tal o "Bolero de Ravel"?

-Ótimo! Vai! Vocês começam... Eu tento me encaixar depois! – Diz Daron animado.

Shinji e Asuka começam a tocar a música lentamente e suavemente, logo, a música começa a aumentar, como manda o roteiro. Depois de ficar vendo, examinando, tentando acertar as notas na guitarra antes de ligar o equipamento, Daron resolve se juntar aos dois. Ele desafina um pouco no começo, mas logo se ajeita. Quando eles terminam, se entreolham, só o silencio que diz tudo. Ficou muito bom, apesar da guitarra intrometida.

-Vamos de novo! Quero a perfeição! – Exclama Asuka.

-Eu já passei por essa situação uma vez... Não foi muito agradável... – Lamenta-se Shinji, com um sorriso no rosto.

-Certo! Vamos nessa! Agora vou desde o começo! – Diz Daron, puxando a música.

Durante a música, Misato e Rei chegam de surpresa, ambas ficam observando, sem dizer nada, não sendo notadas. Quando a música acaba...

-Nossa! Muito bom! Maravilhoso! Só a guitarra esta fora do lugar, mas te perdôo! – Elogia Misato.

-Realmente, foi surpreendente. – Comenta Rei, com seu famoso ânimo.

-Bem, são... Huumm... Quase dez horas da noite, vamos sair às três da manhã, quem quiser dormir, vai logo, vou acordar todo mundo às duas e meia. – Misato vai explicando. – Ah, quase me esqueci! O Kaji e a Ritsuko vão de manhã, ainda vão ter que resolver asuntos na NERV.

Shinji resolve ir dormir um pouco, Misato estava preparando as malas, Daron e Asuka ficaram na sala, jogados no sofá, Rei ajudava Misato e preparando uns lanches para o caminho...

-Rei, quer ajuda com os sanduíches? Espera, pra que sanduíches? – Pergunta Daron, ao ver a garota na cozinha.

-Ah não, obrigado... Estou fazendo eles porque será uma viagem de seis horas...

-Rei, quanto tempo? – Pergunta Asuka, se levantando do sofá.

-Seis horas, ou seja, 360 minutos ou 21600 segundos... – Responde Rei.

-Certo, entendi, sua Bonequinha! – Retruca Asuka, alto.

-Asuka! É melhor você ir se controlando, vamos ficar sete dias fora! Não quero stress! Se não vou ser obrigada a encher a cara mais que o normal! – Grita Misato, do quarto, acordando o pobre do Shinji, que só conseguiu dormir 15 minutos.

-Certo, acho que ninguém vai dormir... Vai começar um filme antigo aqui, se chama "O Guia dos Mochileiros das Galáxias"... Nossa... Que nome comprido... E aí, quem vai ver? – Pergunta Asuka, vendo a programação. Todos concordam e assistem ao filme.

-Nossa, Shinji, não sei por que, mas aquele robozinho, o Marvin, me lembrou muito você! – Diz Daron depois do filme.

-Haha... Muito engraçadinho...

Aviso do Co- autor

Gente, espero que vcs estejam gostando da fic, eu (ivan) e meu amigo (Cauê) a escrevemos durante os 6 ultimos meses do ano passado, e agora estamos meio sem tempo pra terminar ela( escola, provas,e por ai vai. . .) , ela vai ficar parada indefinidamente até nos termos tempo de acaba-la, temos várias idéias, só precisamos de tempo oo

PS: é provavel que um novo personagem original apareça, vindo de um spinn-off , um velho amigo do Daron, anida estamos trabalhando nisso+ até o final de 2009 a gente acaba XD


End file.
